A Dark and Mute Mate Bonding
by MAC0321
Summary: The battle in the Ministry of Magic caused Harry Potter to leave mute. To protect Harry, Dumbledore had Severus and Harry bond. Watch the up's and downs with the bonding. Are they Mate's, are they dark? Come find out.
1. Chapter 1

I take no part in the income or have no right's to J.K.'s work besides enjoying her story. And the joy of falling into the fantasia world she created. This first chapter is part of the battle in the OFTP. I have changed a few things to go along with the story. But I felt it was needed.

'What? What do you mean?' she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?'

His scar seared and burned . . . the pain of it was making his eyes stream . . .

'LIAR!' she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. 'YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!'

Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him.

'Nothing there!' he shouted. 'Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!'

'No!' she screamed. 'It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME - '

'Don't waste your breath!' yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. 'He can't hear you from here!'

'Can't I, Potter?' said a high, cold voice.

Harry opened his eyes.

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring . . . Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

'So, you smashed my prophecy?' said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. 'No, Bella, he is not lying . . . I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind . . . months of preparation, months of effort . . . and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again . . .'

'Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!' sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. 'Master, you should know - '

'Be quiet, Bella,' said Voldemort dangerously. 'I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?'

'But Master - he is here - he is below - '

Voldemort paid no attention.

'I have nothing more to say to you, Potter,' he said quietly. 'You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.

But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

'What - ?' cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, 'Dumbledore!'

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.

'It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom,' said Dumbledore calmly. The Aurors are on their way - '

'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his golden guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.

'You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?' called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. 'Above such brutality, are you?'

'We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom,' Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. 'Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit - '

There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!' snarled Voldemort.

'You are quite wrong,' said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless; he wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backwards towards the wall, blocking his every attempt to gel out from behind it. 'Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness - '

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike - '

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

'Look out!' Harry yelled.

But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck - '

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass - '

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

'MASTER!' screamed Bellatrix.

Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: 'Stay where you are, Harry!'

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor - '

Then Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance - '

He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape - '

And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move . . .

'Kill me now, Dumbledore . . .'

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again . . .

'If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy . . .'

Let the pain stop, thought Harry . . . let him kill us . . . end it, Dumbledore . . . death is nothing compared to this . . .

And I'll see Sirius again . . .

And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creatures coils loosened, the pain was gone; Harry was lying face down on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood . . .

And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been . . . Harry opened his eyes, saw his glasses lying by the heel of the headless statue that had been guarding him, but which now lay flat on its back, cracked and immobile. He put them on and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's crooked nose inches from his own.

'Are you all right, Harry?'

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I nodded my head. Yes, I was fine.

The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into fire in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. As Dumbledore pulled him back to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

'He was there!' shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. 'I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disappeared!'

'I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!' gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. 'Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be -?'

'If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius,' said Dumbledore - apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor) - 'you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disoperation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them.'

'Dumbledore!' gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. 'You - here - I - I - '

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, 'Seize him!'

'Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win, again!' said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. 'But a few minutes ago, you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!'

'I - don't - well -' blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, 'Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see . . . Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?' he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.

'We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore.

'Harry - Harry Potter?'

Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry, who was still standing against the wall beside the fallen statue that had guarded him during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel.

'He - here?' said Fudge, goggling at Harry. 'Why - what's all this about?'

'I shall explain everything,' repeated Dumbledore, 'when Harry is back at school.'

He walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, 'Portus.' The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

'Now see here, Dumbledore!' said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. 'You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you - you - '

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

'You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore. 'You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you . . .' Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it. . . half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me.'

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

'I - you - '

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

'Take this Portkey, Harry.'

He held out the golden head of the statue and Harry placed his hand on it, past caring what he did next or where he went.

'I shall see you in half an hour,' said Dumbledore quietly 'One . . . two . . . three

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"normal speech"

""Parsley speech""

I was laying in the middle of Dumbledore's office. It took me a while to caught my breath and get use to the pain. Then slowly I got up. All the paintings of the headmasters and headmistress were watching me. I moved over to one of the chairs in front of the Dumbledore's desk and sat down.

I wasn't sitting there long when I started thinking. I thought about what happened with Voldemort. I opened my mouth and tried to say something. Nothing came out. As sat there waiting, my mind was already putting the pieces together of what took place tonight.

I jumped when the fire place came to life. I stood, turned and watched Dumbledore come throw the flow. He was as graceful as everyone else. He looked around and centered on me at once, he looked at me with worried eyes. I gave him a small smile. He came over and patted my shoulder, walked around his desk and sat down. I sat down after he did.

"Harry my boy." I nodded to him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Harry, you know I've made my mistakes." I nodded to him. "It's my regret that I haven't better prepared you." I shook my head at him. I already knew where he was going with this. He looked at me. Really looked at me.

"Harry say my name." He told me. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile and shook my head no. "Harry I demand you to tell me my name." I shook my head no again. His eyes lost all the light behind them and he looked grim.

"When did this happen my boy?" He asked softly. I pointed to my head. He nodded and knew the answer, he understood what I was trying to tell him. He looked at his hands that were cupped on his desk, for a few minutes. I let him take all this in. It's not like either of us didn't have the time.

"I've noticed you prefer using a pen." He told me, I didn't understand. He reached into his desk, grabbed a pen and handed it to me with a note pad. I sat forward and took them. I didn't understand. The note book was simple white paper and the pen was something you could get at any store.

"Do you know what happened Harry?" He asked me. I wrote something down quickly and handed that piece of paper over to him. He reached forward and took it from me.

"I remember feeling his magic hit me. I don't know the spell or the cause till afterwards." He read what I wrote out loud. He thought about it and nodded. I sat there and waited for what was next.

"I'm deeply sorry Harry for not allowing you to leave and grave or to check on your friends. But there are some matters we much talk about first." I nodded to him. I knew I was in trouble. "I believe it was a mistake on my part not telling you everything Harry." I shook my head at him. He looked at me. I just started writing. I handed it to him.

"I lied. I heard the full prophesy. I also understand what it means. He didn't find it when he was in my mind." He read out loud.

"Are you sure my boy." I nodded to him and started writing again.

"When he was inside my mind I saw everything that he was seeing. At the same time, we were somewhere else staring at each other. Then at the same time I knew and saw everything that was going on around me. He had to leave though when my feelings came forward." He read out loud and looked at me. Then he took his glasses off and looked sad.

"Love really is the strongest power out there my boy." I nodded at him. "I'm very proud of you for protecting your mind like you did. For being able to fight him off. But you must tell me what he saw?" I started writing at once. Then handed it to him.

"He spend a lot of time flipping throw my childhood. He saw where I lived, he saw the burrow and Grimly Place. When he started looking at people I care about he pulled out. He also was very pleased to find out Professor Snape is really on his side. I might have pushed that one." He looked up at me when he was done.

"Protecting people even then." He said softly then smiled softly. "Let me deal with a few orders of business. There's some coco and snacks waiting in the loft. Then we'll finish." I nodded to him and walked up to the study. Flawn was sleeping on his stand. I grabbed one of the mugs, took a drink and smiled at Salazar. He nodded to me.

"My little snakeling. How are you, I heard of the loss?" I nodded and walked over. ""You don't look as upset as I thought you would?"" He said to me in parsley. I walked even closer.

""I should have thought of this sooner."" I said to him. I was so relieved that I could still speck even if only a few people who be able to understand me.

""Yes, you should have. Parsley has nothing to do with a voice box. Come tell me what mischief you've been into tonight."" I should him my left hand as I took a drink to hid my smirk. His eyes grow.

""I slapped the port key on Sirius as he was falling. It looked like he went throw the vail when really, he was ported away. No one can know."" He nodded and understood.

""Where is your dogfather?"" He asked me but I could see the glint in his eyes. He was enjoying what he was hearing.

"It's at the wolf den. Remus will find him soon."" He smiled at me. Then looked past me. I turned and looked back and saw Dumbledore and Snape were standing on top of the stairs. I nodded to Salazar and walked away and over to the sitting area. Dumbledore patted my arm and sat down. Snape sat also. I shot a look to Salazar as I sat. He folded his arms.

"Harry?" Dumbledore sat looking at me after giving Snape a cup of tea. I took a drink of my coco and looked at Salazar.

"Albums it does not require a voice box to speck parsley." Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "As you should know." Salazar added. I took another drink to hide my smile.

"Harry my main concern for you now is where you'll be housed. I can't send you home, even with the blood wards it's not safe. The order is closed from this point. The burrow is also being cleared out as we speak. Not to worry. They have a safe place to live for the time being. It wouldn't be smart or safe for you to stay with the Wesley's. You also can't stay here as a student." I nodded to him.

"Finely Albums we've been taking to you for years to remove the child." I looked over and saw Godrick. Dumbledore nodded to him. "What have you decided to do then." Godrick asked him.

"The only chose that's left Harry is for you to become an adult and stay here. The first way would be to emancipate yourself. By doing so you would have to vacate the school when there's holidays. The second way is for you to bond with another. You do understand." I nodded to him. He handed me the pen and note pad.

"A marriage bond." He nodded to me once I turned it for him to read. He read out load what I wrote.

"Yes, one way for you to be allowed to stay on school grounds is to bond with a member of staff." I nodded to him. I thought about it. Then my head popped up.

"Albums." Snape hissed. I wrote something and handed it to Dumbledore. He took he and looked down.

"This will sign his death warrant." He read out loud. He looked at me. I saw throw his eyes that I pleased him with what I said.

"Albums."

"We'll return shortly." Dumbledore said and walked away with Snape. They moved in front of the fire place and started talking. I let out a breath. I sat down my cup and walked over to the painting of Salazar.

""I just cleared his name."" I told him softly.

""A bonding doesn't have to be known snakeling, no one has to know."" I nodded to him and understood why Dumbledore would bring this up. I looked over at the two men by the fire talking. I let out a breath and sat down. I took a drink and waited for my fate to be made up. When they were done, they came back up the stairs. I stood up and waited for Dumbledore to sit. Then sat down and picked up my cup again.

"Harry, you said you fought him out of your mind. But he spends time in your childhood memories. Would you explain why? When you told me when he touched on a happy memory he was forced out." He asked me and handed me the note pad and pen. I looked at them. Then looked up at him. I glanced at Salazar and he nodded to me. I let out a breath and took them. I started writing. I didn't make it long.

"The memories allowed him to stay longer to poke around. We both know he feeds off some types of emotions." He read out loud and looked up at me. He looked at me with sadness.

"Are you sure Harry you didn't give him anything else." I looked at the paper thinking about it. I reviewed everything that happened and shook my head slowly.

"Nothing of importance." I turned and he read.

"Pleased enlighten us Potter what you think isn't important." Snape asked me. I thought about my answer. Then started writing. Dumbledore took the paper from me when I was done.

"We viewed my childhood. From around age 2 to 11. After that he couldn't view very much. He skipped most of my school years, my summers throw the last few years gave him more time. While he was doing that he was picking information out of my mind. He really wanted to know about the prophesy. When he found out that it broke and I couldn't hear what he said he moved onto the order. He wasn't pleased that I didn't know very much. He did find out about Grimly place. The few members that I know of. Such as Tonks, Moddy and Remus. He found out that I know Proffers Snape is a spy in the order for him. He found out where I hid during the summers and people who I care about. He didn't get far, by that point he was pushing my emotions." Dumbledore read. I handed him the other piece of paper.

"While we were in the middle area. We didn't say anything or do anything besides look at each other. But he was different. He looked a few years older than he did in the diary. You sir know what happened on the top." He read and nodded. I was leaving a lot out but it wasn't from my mind. It's what happens in the middle.

"It's hard for me to believe you don't know the curse Potter." Snape asked me. I pointed to my head.

"He casted a nonverbal spell." I nodded and looked around. Then got up and pointed to a color. "The spell was orange." I nodded and sat back down. I blushed a little when I saw the note pad and rolled my eyes. I grabbed it and started writing. When I was done, I handed it to Dumbledore.

"Like I wrote I felt the spell wash over me. While we were in the middle. Right before he left, he lifted his wand and cast the spell. It arched really, didn't come right at me. It was also orange."

"Why didn't you protect yourself Potter?" Snape asked me. I looked at him and didn't understand. I looked over at the paintings on the wall.

"From what I gather Harry you were in a dream scape. You should have learned this already from Severus while he was teaching you to protect your mind. It's a plane inside your mind that's created to protect you from others. You both were there and most likely it was Tom's mind that projected the scape. He was holding you there to keep you from finding out that he was looking throw your mind. Even with such trauma, you kept your wits. You know everything that was going on." I nodded to Godrick. Then moved my hand in three steps.

"You even knew what was happening around you?" I nodded to him. He smiled. "Either your mind is very strong or Severus was a strong teacher. It doesn't take much for me to know which it was." He winked at me. I shook my head at him. He didn't care, just sat back and waited. I looked back at Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy?" He started and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. I waited to give him time. "From what I know about you, you researched the wards around your house?" He asked me. I nodded. He almost looked ashamed. I let out a breath and started writing again. I noticed Snape was watching us. Dumbledore took the paper when I was done.

"When you told me it was safer for me to be at my aunt's house, rather than stay at school. Yes, I thought about it and looked into it. While I tested the magic around the house during the summer, I research that magic while I was here." He nodded.

"Your thoughts?" He asked me. I thought about it and started writing.

"You mean my thoughts on why the blood wards still stand. Whether I was still living there. That's why you needed me to return. If I recharged them, you would have a safe place to put me. They didn't turn into a true family protection blood ward. It is just from my understanding a blood ward. The caster controls them." He read out loud and nodded.

"How much have you learned on the matter?" He asked me. I waved to the paper telling him that was all I learned. What was taught to me is another matter altogether. Salazar smirked at my answer. I took another drink and gave him enough time to think about what he needed to before we moved on. I could tell Snape was getting impassion.

"Like I was saying Harry I believe the safest thing at this time for you is to bond with a member of staff. This would allow you to stay at school without anyone questioning the matter. A private bonding, is just that my boy private. Yes, a copy of the bonding will be recorded. The Goblins will be given a copy along with the ministry. Though the ministry won't be able to read the copy unless either party of the bonding allows it. Not even the person who bonds a private bonding will be able to tell." I nodded, I knew all of this. "Professor Snape is the safest and wises chose. He will be able to protect you along with allowing you to stay in a protected place. Though in the end Harry you have to agree. A bonding won't take if either party doesn't agree." I thought about it. Then started writing. I handed it to Dumbledore.

"How do you expect this to stay hidden then? I take it I won't be leaving on the train, that will be noticed. Then when school starts up again, I won't be in my dorm." He read. He nodded.

"You are right my boy you won't be in your dorm. Hogwarts will add a new doorway to Professor's Snape's chambers. If anyone asks just state that you were given a private room. As for not being on the train. I will tell the order you have been moved to a safe house. I also believe if anyone could find the counter curse it would be Severus." I thought about it and didn't dough it if he tried. Though I dough he would try. Snape hates me more than anything else. I wrote something and turned the note book over for both of them to read. Snape glared.

"As you said both parties have to agree."

"Severus has already agreed." Dumbledore told me.

"A bonding is normally for life Potter. Though you can cancel a bonding if it never was finalized. Which I have no plans on allowing. Once there isn't a need for the bond any longer it will be removed." He told me. I looked over at Salazar and he was watching us all.

{What he said was true, all you need is the caster to remove the bonding.} I just looked at him. "Come forward both of you. We cannot know how long the bonding will be needed and for how long the headmaster will live. I will cast the bonding. I dough this war will destroy all my paintings."

"And if the school is taken over?" Snape asked with a glare.

"My main painting is in my bonding mate's family manor. Only blood family can enter the wards. My painting is safe." That made Snape agree and he stood. Dumbledore looked at me waiting. I sat the note pad and pen aside and stood also. I walked with Snape to Salazar's painting.

"If by chance you need my painting and cannot get to it, ask the Goblins. They will know I'm the caster and will be able to retrieve a painting. Grab each other's left wrists." We did and looked at him. He held his hands forward and closed his eyes.

Then he started chanting. I caught a few words and glared at the painting. Snape didn't seem to follow. Four ribbon tied our hands together. Then our hands light up and the ribbon's along with Salazar canting were gone and finished. In their place on our ring fingers were a set of rings. Snape bowed, whipped around and walked away.

{You had no right.} I hissed at Salazar.

"What a wonderful bonding. Would you not tell me what kind you preformed Salazar?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a family bonding. It was not often performed in the public. Harry is displeased because I used a family bonding. That's all. It's late Harry, off you go." He told me and walked away.

"Come along my dear boy, Hogwarts has already built you a door." I nodded and walked with him. But my mind was on something else. We stopped right in front of a painting, we were close to the Gryffindor dorm also. The young man bowed to me. I bowed back.

"We part ways here my boy. I have a few things to check on before bed. Stay in your new chambers for the rest of the school year. Though my door is always open if you need me." I nodded to him. He smiled and walked away after patting my shoulder. The doors guardian and myself watched him leave. I looked at the painting.

""Hello Harry, I am Tzar. Salazar grandson. He chose me to guard your doorway. I tend not to trust anyone without a given reason."" I smiled and nodded to him.

""Thank you, do I need to choose a password?"" He nodded.

""You do, though it doesn't have to be tonight if you would wish to think on it."" I nodded to him. He looked behind himself. ""Though we do have time, Severus isn't in a mood that I would allow you to enter yet."" I let out a breath.

""I'll wait then,"" He gave me a small smile. ""Anima Vinctum will be my password."" He thought about it and nodded.

""That is a very good password. Not many know Latin so they will not know what it means. They might think it's some spell to open the door. Have hope my young one."" The door opened and I let out a breath.

""Hope is something I gave up on already keeper."" I said under my breath and opened the door fully. Though I did see Tzar look at me with a sad face. I slowly walked into the room and saw Snape standing next to a beautiful bar. He heard the door close behind me.

"That is the only door which you will leave and or enter. Do not use the other. You will not be able to use it either. I do not use passwords, my guardian tests magic. The open doorway is to the kitchen and dining room. You are allowed in there and here. They are the only open areas for you to use or be in. Down that hallway is your own area. I will not enter and expect you not to enter any of mine. Which are these three doorways?" He told me. He looked over and I nodded.

"Return before curfew every night and you are not allowed to invite your friends here. You are still welcome in your own common room. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head no. "The elves have already brought your things." He said and went back to what he was doing. I walked the long way around the room and down the hall. I opened the door and walked into a nice but bare room. I put my hand on the wall and thanked the castle.

Like he said my things were already here. They were already unpacked also. I walked to the end of the bed and opened my trunk. Everything was just how I left it. I let out a breath and closed the trunk. I looked throw the night stands and wardrobe. All my normal clothes were already hanging up or folded. Even my shoes were there.

I checked my desk and saw my book bag over the back of my chair. My books were stacked above it and all my papers and such were put away. I looked around and saw the blank stone walls. The plain wooden bed and cream bedding. I let out a breath.

I walked over to another door and saw the bathroom. It was the same as the bedroom. Boring and plain. At less there were lights in the room since there weren't any windows. I undressed and put my clothes in the hamper and got in the shower.

I cleaned up and walked out with a towel around my hips. I dried off and put on a pair of sweets and sweet shirt. It was cold here. I pulled on my winter socks and got into bed. It was cold and I was tired. I fall asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8 am. I was hungry and I was hoping I could find something to eat. I brushed the blankets aside and got up. I opened the door and looked out. There were lights on, but I didn't hear anything. I walked out and looked around the doors. They were all closed.

I softly walked across the room and into the kitchen. I looked around and didn't find much more than tea. I let out a breath and looked around again. How was I subplots to eat if I couldn't leave. I glared at the kitchen and snapped my fingers. I heard a pop and looked at Dobby. He bowed.

"Master Harry sir, what can I do for you?" I smiled at him and was pleased he came. Then let out a breath. I walked into the other room.

""Tzar"" He walked into his painting and saw me and Dobby.

"You need help little one?" I nodded.

""Will you tell Dobby to stock the kitchen with everything I would need for a week of meals. Each week to do it again, but check with me beforehand. For now just stock it. Also tell him that only he, Winky and Kearter will tend to my room. Have him tell Kearter to come and put a ward around my area starting at the front of the hallway leading to the end and everything in that space.} He nodded and told Dobby everything.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Dobby bowed and was gone. I heard two pops by the time I got into the kitchen. I started a pot of hot water waiting.

"I've warded your room Sir." I nodded to Kearter and he popped away. By the time my water was ready, Dobby had everything stocked. I finished making me some coffee and worked on breakfast. While I eat I cleaned up. I refilled my cup and headed to back to my room. I sat down and started working on my homework.

I didn't get far when I needed a book from my trunk. I got up and headed to my trunk I opened the lid when I changed my mind. I walked into the hallway and sat my hand on the wall. I asked the castle for a library. When I moved back a door showed up. I opened it and saw a small personal library with a cream seating area.

I moved back to my truck and opened it to the section that held all my books. With a flick of my wand they started moving out of my truck and into the library that was just made. I watched making sure not to damage the books. They moved around the library and sleeves themselves in section pertaining to what type of book they were.

When I was finished I grabbed the book I needed to start of my homework. I sat down at the desk in my new bedroom and started working on my homework. When I was done with it I cleaned up. I didn't want to start on something new, I was getting hungry.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around for what Dobby brought me. I grabbed everything I would need and started making Chicken soup. I didn't make it with noddle. I made it with wild rice. While I got the veggies bolding, I worked on the chicken. Once the chicken was finished I started cutting it in small pieces.

"Potter what in bloodily hell are you doing?" Snape yelled and scared me. I jumped and cut myself. I looked back and saw Snape standing in the doorway with his arms folded glaring at me. He was in his teacher robes. I put the knife in the sink and waved my un bloody hand at the stove.

I throw away the chicken I was working on. It had blood on it and couldn't be used now. I wrapped my hand and cleaned everything. I finished cutting the rest of the chicken and put it back in the broth. I started the rice and checked the veggies. I knew Snape was watching me.

"Where did you get all this Potter." I pointed to the cold box. Then put my hand low and snapped my finger showing him an elf brought it.

"I drought an elf would bring all this. They would have brought a meal maybe." I shrugged. I cut what was needed to be cut up and added it with the chicken. I started cleaning up as I waited. When I was finished I added the rice. I put the lid on the pot and started heating up water. I grabbed a plate and pointed to the table and him.

"You think I'm going to let you feed me. I would like to live throw the night Potter." I sat the table for myself then and grabbed some bread I saw. I buttered and leaved my hand over it when I didn't see an oven. I hated magical household kitchens. When the bread was toasted to how I wanted it, I put it in a bread blow and put it on the table. Once the water was finished I moved it to the table.

I checked the soup and teased it. I added some salt and put the lib back on. While I washed the soup I noticed Snape came over and looked at the soup. He teased it and I saw surprise on his face. I put my own spoon on the plate and took his and washed it. I grabbed a plate seating for him and added it to the table.

While I was waiting a made him a cup of tea and myself a cup of coffee. I laid a large spoon on the table and heat pad. I checked the soup again and smiled. I moved it over to the table and turned everything off. I looked at Snape waiting. He sat down and filled his blow. I put two smaller plates on the table and he took some bread. I sat down and followed his lead.

He didn't say anything. But eat. I eat till I was full and finished my coffee. I made another cup and started cleaning up. Snape was on his second blow. I waved to the fridge and he nodded. I put everything away and finished cleaning up.

I nodded to him and headed back to my room. I started on another piece of my homework. It was later in the evening when I finished the paper. I wrote something down and walked into the living room. Snape was sitting by the fire reading. I handed over the note. He glared at me and ripped it out of my hands. He read it.

"I will give your teachers your work. Either give it to me in the morning or have it waiting on the end table." I watched him throw the note in the fire while I turned. I walked into my room and sat at my desk and let out a breath. This wasn't going as bad as I thought. But I still thought it would be better.

I gathered my homework and sat it on the table. I filled up a glass of water and headed to my room. Sitting for so long hurt. Not that I didn't always hurt. The battle just made things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter." Snape yelled. I checked the time and saw it wasn't even 7 yet. I let out a breath, pulled on my sweets and hoodie and walked out. "Potter." Snape yelled again. He was looking throw something and didn't hear or see me walk in. I clapped my hands.

"Finely. Your so-called friends sent these. Albus has already informed them that you are in a safe house. All owls will go throw him. Stay in the chambers. Even though students are gone, this doesn't mean the public won't notice you." I took the letters. He walked away and shut a door that was most likely to his office.

It was the day the train took everyone home. I let out a breath, rubbed my eyes and walked down my hallway. I walked into my room and sat on my bed while I read throw my letters. Hermione and Ron blamed me for everything. Luna and Neville though were hopping I was well and wanted me to explain what else happened. I smiled and reread Hermione and Ron's letter. What was going on, what was my fault.

Now that everything was done with school I wondered what I would do now. I looked at my trunk and let out a breath. I knew what I was going to do now. I walked back into the hallway, laid my hand on the way and asked for a study. When I moved back a room was waiting for me. It was cream like everything else. There was a desk, it was light stained wood, but it was beautifully carved and beautiful. There was a chair that matched and had a cream seat.

I moved back into my bedroom and opened my trunk. I opened it to the section that was small and held all my personal and private things. I flicked my wand and everything lifted and moved into my new study. I closed my trunk when I was done and moved back into my study. My desk was covered. I sat down and started going throw everything.

Some things when into my desk. Something were moved into the flinging cabinets that showed up. While I was working a window showed up. Hedwig showed up and landed on the beautiful matching perch that showed up. A rug, fire place and two arm chairs showed up also.

When I was finished going over everything. The only thing that were left on my desk were the letters from my friends. I didn't understand what Hermione and Ron were talking about and why they were upset. I put both of their letters in my desk for latter. Then pulled out two sheets of paper and responded to Neville and Luna.

When I was finished I closed and seal the letters. I moved then to the side and pulled another sheet of parchment out. I wrote to Bloodthrown my account manager. When the letter was sealed. I held them out to Hedwig. She flow over and let me tie them to her leg. She flow out the window. I leaned back and looked around. The room was beautiful.

I let out a breath, got up and walked out of my hallway and into the kitchen. I warmed up some left overs and heated up a cup of coffee. When I was done and the kitchen was clean again I moved back into my hall. I sat down in the library and started reading a book that was waiting for me. That I have already started reading.

I woke up with a gasp and grabbed my chest. I rolled out of bed. I gasped for breath all the way to the living room. I saw Salazar and he saw me. Before I could say anything, everything went black and I felt myself fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I was knelling in my study at Splitter End holding Narcissi hand. Bellatrix was finishing off our unbreakable bond.

"Severus." A man yelled. I followed the sound to a painting above the fire. The magic disappeared at the same time as he called for me. None of my guests could see who it was or pin point the voice. Only I could see the painting. They could hear a male voice call my name.

"I'm busy." I told him and got up. Then helped Narcissi up.

"An elf knocked into the table that was holding your potion." He told me. I glared at the painting. I knew it was a lie. I didn't have an elf, even if I did I wouldn't have allowed one into my potion lab.

"We should be going Severus. I don't want anyone to know we left or what has taken place." Narcissi said. I nodded and kissed her check.

"Travel safe." She nodded, glanced at the painting frame and left with her sister. "Why are you bothering me?" I asked him in a cold voice.

"Quickly, something has happened." I rolled my eyes at his attuite. I walked over to the flow, throw the power in and called out my chambers. I walked out of the fireplace in my chambers. I looked around and saw nothing.

"What has happened, you bother me without a reason." I told him. He looked worried and pointed behind me. I turned and followed his finger. I saw something that made me walked around the couch and saw Potter lying on the floor. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"He came out of the bedroom gasping and holding his chest. He passed out. What were you doing Severus, I noticed some kind of bonding going on." I knelled down and checked Potters pulse.

"Not that it is any of your concern. But it was an unbreakable bond. Potter is fine. Tipsy." I called and got up.

"You stupid boy. You entered into an unbreakable bond while you have not finished a mating bond. You could have killed him. You could have drained his magic. You stupid boy, Elf bring Madam Poppy." He order Tipsy. I glared at him, it pissed me off when Tipsy listened to his orders. Who gave him the right to order my elf around without even using respect.

"You worry for no reason, Potter is fine." I told him. He glared at me. We stood still glaring at each other. I didn't have to wait long before Potter's door opened and Poppy walked in. She pulled out her wand at once and Potter picked up and they walked down his hall. She didn't pay either of us any action. I tried to follow when I felt a ward flame to life. They stopped me from even reaching the hallway.

"What?" I wiped around and glared at Salazar. He was watching the hall; His glare was gone and the worry returned. "When did Potter ward my chambers?" I hissed.

"The first morning he was here. You told him to stay away from your private area he did the same. It's mostly to keep elf's out. He has trust issues." He looked back down the hall. I turned and saw Poppy walking out of the room looking worried. She walked down the hall to us.

"Salazar please contact his elf." Salazar nodded and walked out of his painting. I heard a pop and looked at Kearter the Black family elf. I glared at him.

"Madam?" He bowed.

"Will you please lower the wards and bring them." He snapped his fingers and popped out. I felt the ward and still wasn't allowed in. My eyes turned to where Poppy was and glared. She thought was already walking back into Potter's room. I heard a pop. I sat down and watched the hall. I saw a door that I didn't ask to be made open and Kearter walker out.

"They are in Master's study madam. What are you needing?" The elf asked.

"Bring them in." I glared when I saw Lupin walk out of this study without waiting for the elf to return. What surprised me was Black followed him and walked into the bedroom.

"What happened Poppy?" Black asked.

"Somehow he allowed his core to be drained. He passed out in the living room. He'll need time. But what I need is for one of you to open his trunk. I'm sure his potions are in there."

"There are some Madam in the night stand and bathroom. You are right most are in his trunk. Which would you be needed Madam?" The elf asked.

"Poppy?" Lupin asked.

"Harry has talked to you about his core has he not?" She asked and I heard opening and closing.

"Yes," Black said.

"Normal potions won't work or will cause dangerous side effects. I can't chance it while his core is like this. He has bought and made a wide range of potions in case anything happens. The first he'll need is a pain potion. He brushed his head on the fall and draining his core would have hurt."

"That's not much of a worry to call us here Poppy." Lupin said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I could make the pain potion by the time he wakes. What I'm worried about is his health besides his core. Yes draining his core is a risk and it's happened to him a few times. It worries me how it happened this time. I can ask once he wakes. What worries me is his health and body."

"Poppy?" Black asked. He sounded worried now.

"He's lost 20 pounds in the last 2 months or less. That was the last time I saw him. His muscle mass is still the same, if not more so that's not the problem. His body shows signs of sleep depression. There are also wounds that haven't been treated since at battle at the Ministry of Magic. There also wounds that haven't been treated from time before the battle. These I can take care of. I need a reason for the others. Yes I know Harry has a challenging time eating and sleeping but it shouldn't have gotten this far this fast." I heard Poppy say and explain to them.

"We'll leave you to help Harry and go talk to Ignotus. He might have some answers." Remus said. He walked Sirius out of the room, noticed me and Salazar.

"Salazar good morning, comes join us. You should have some insight." Remus told him. I turned and watched Salazar walk out of his painting.

"Bring the stupid boy also, all this is his doing." Another voice said. Sirius walked into the study, Remus was still looking at me. The wards flashed and Remus raised his eye brow at me. I glared, got up and followed him into this study. I was surprised by what I found.

An impressive desk stood in front of a large painting, the desk was covered with papers. A matching chair was behind the desk. Sirius and Remus were already sitting in front of the desk with the arm chairs that were placed in front of the fire place. Before I could pull out my wand another chair showed up. I sat down. There were two other paintings along the side walls. They were portages of scenery. In front of the owl stand was a small window. Potter's owl was standing on the stand watching us.

"Hello girl it seems your master has kept you busy." Remus said softly to her and rubbed her breast. She chipped. I looked back at the painting. A man was sitting in it. Salazar was standing next to him and the chair. The man was watching me also.

"So this is my grandson's bond mate." The man said. "Are you sure it took Sal?" He asked looking up to Salazar.

"Yes it took grandfather, you can see the bonding ring from here." Salazar said. The man looked me over again and folded his legs. He looked over to Black and Lupin.

"Hello boys, you both look well. Yes Harry has been quite busy. Though I don't see him throughout all the hours of the day. Only when he's here. He's been working very hard."

"With what uncle?" Black asked.

"He finely has the time to put the estate back together and give it order. It's taken many letters, meetings and stacks of paperwork. He's also had to deal with the problems in the Black estate." The man said. Black looked surprised.

"The goblins allowed the death to be faked uncle. I didn't expect him to have to take over the family yet." Black told him.

"I believe the child needed something to fill his time. Maybe you didn't use the right bonding Sal." Salazar huffed.

"I did the right bonding grandfather. Why do you think the little snakeling is ill now? The bond is real, right and formed. This stupid boy just made things worse by joining into an unbreakable bond. He almost killed Harry." Everyone looked at me.

"Salazar, did you tell Severus what bond you were preforming or did you just preform it?" Everyone looked at Salazar. The man smacked Salazar on the back of the head.

"You preformed a matting bond on someone without informing them what you were doing. Sal what were you thinking. He didn't almost kill Harry you did. By not informing him." Salazar folded his arms. "Did Harry know you were soul bonding them?" The man asked looking up at Salazar.

"He wasn't pleased with the bond. I would not allow this man to end the bond when he was finished playing with the headmaster. He agreed, I made it so. Now he's killing my little snakeling." The other man let out a breath as he pinched his nose.

"Yes I know Sal your very fond with him. He will be well shortly." He said softer than before. He dropped his hand and sat up and looked at me. "We will start over I believe. Good morning Severus Prince, I am pleased to meet you and welcome you into my family. I am Ingush Hollow Peverell. The head of the family. You would know of me as the youngest brother of the Deathly Hollows. Though out the generations the family name moved to Potter." I looked him over and nodded. "I'm pleased you are following. I also believe you know Harry's god parents, Sirius and Remus." I nodded again.

"Good, good we are all together so far. There is only one way for my family to bond, in so many words it is called a soul matting bond. This is what Sal used to bond you two together." He told me. I raised my eye brow. "I believe I will need to give some history yes?" I nodded.

"My family is one of the 9 first families. You know this history?" I nodded. "I'm pleased that you know your own family history. Prince along with Black are from the blood line of the first 9 also. The first 9 were the last of the immortals. Their families grown from them, till we are here today with who is left. I am the head of my family in the since I am the first painting. But before myself my family goes for generations." He stopped waiting for me to nod stating I was following and understood. "The first of my family mated to a mixed race, he did because he was cursed, the curse prevented him from having offspring. The crust didn't affect a mixed blood. Throw out the generations we've added more race blood and each child is born as a mixed race. Most the time they are full blood also. We are wizards but have a race in us. Every few generations or so the first race that was entered into my family will show up."

"Would you get to the point?" I said. He was surprised.

"The summer after Harry's third year, he went into his creator inherences. Normally you come into it from the age 16 to 18, that is to say unless something happens and lets just stay Harry never dose normal. We took him to his family manor and into the inherences room. He took two weeks to come into his inherences. He didn't come into his magical inherences, though his magic got a boost." Lupin told me.

"The first race that was brought into my family was high elf's. Harry is a high elf. Though he is the first in my family to become a dark high elf. Now before you start thinking. A dark elf has nothing to do with darkness. It's just a rare race of high elf's. Since my family is mixed races. One of my family members created a bonding. It only worked if the two were mates, if they agreed and if their magic allowed it. It's the strongest mating bond, soul bond or bonding. It's also permit, once you were bonded your souls started bonding together, your magic started blending together. Sharing your name, house or consummation has nothing to do with this bonding. These types of bonding removed because the bonding questions your soul, magic and mate hood. It wouldn't take if one of these weren't in line." Ignotus explained to me.

"I know what a mating bond is." I told him glaring. "You want me to believe I'm mated to that, that Potter is my mate. Doughtful." I hissed at him.

"Then remove your ring child." Sal said glaring right back. I gave him a look. He pointed to my hand. "Remove your ring and prove to me, that you are right." That surprised me. I grabbed the ring and tried to remove it. "Enlighten me child, how do you expect to dough a bonding when you can't even remove your bonding ring." I glared at him.

"Stop edging the boy on Sal. Calm yourself Severus. Believing it or not you are bonding and mated to Harry. Fighting it or continuing acting as you have will harm both of you even more. Besides this morning Severus when was the last time you saw Harry?" He asked me. Everyone was looking back at me.

"A month ago, he informed Harry he was leaving for the summer. He would return two weeks before school term started up again. He would be checking in every once in a while, to make sure Harry didn't case any damage and left telling him to send me if there was a need. Before that, they might have seen each other, every other day that lasted two weeks. Before that which was a week, they might have seen each other once a day." Salazar said.

"You were not affected by the bond at all Severus?" Ignotus asked me. I folded my arms.

"I hardly will react like a child and wine because I'm not getting my way. I've been working on my potions. Having peace and quiet." I told him.

"What do you mean wine like a child. I asked you if you were affected by the bond?" I raised my eye brow. "Loss of appetite, loss of sleep, a challenging time concentrating, you might have felt a pull on your magic, coldness in your chest, depression even." He asked me, watching me closely.

"No."

"Today when you entered in to this vow, was there a pause before your magic responded, did your magic pull harder." He asked me.

"No." He folded his hands and looked at me thinking.

"Remus son call for the ring." Lupin pulled out his wand and flicked it. Nothing happened. He returned his wand and waited. "Harry much care for you deeply. To take on both sides of the bond is very challenging and quite dangerous. It no wonder he's been keeping himself busy. Boys, has he talked more about coming into himself."

"No, though it is personal Uncle. I do know it's happened, much more then that I can't tell you." Sirius said.

"Yes, it is very personal. Sal what about you?"

"He's came into his creator perfectly. Even with being so young. As for coming into himself. He has not shared more then he knows who he is and he's learning slowly. I'm glad it wasn't all at once." Salazar told him. He nodded.

"Kearter my friend join us, you've been keeping watch on your master." Kearter walked in and bowed. "Would you care to share a little of what Harry has been up to?"

"Meetings, business, studies and reading." He answered.

"Go on please." Ignotus asked.

"He's slowly adding to his library, most are copies from the family vaults. Some are bought copies. He still is taking his studies with the founders, two classes each teacher a week. He's been taking care of all his business involving the families. Many meetings that involve though business." He answered.

"He's not allowed to leave." I glared at the elf.

"You Potion Master never told him he couldn't leave. Before you left for your home you told him not to be seen around school because public was visiting the school. Afterwards you never said he couldn't leave. Not that he is seen around school. He has business to attend to and he will attend to it. A lord has no reason not to take care of his business." He glared at me, turned and walked away. "Telling Master what to do, who does he think he is." He muttered to himself.

"His elder, he is still a child." I hissed at him.

"You are half way right Snape. Harry is still young. Though he hasn't been a child since his name was spit out of the cup. He's been a lord since them. We allowed this to protect him. But it seems we were wrong. All that it's causing is more harm than good."

"I haven't done anything to him Black." I yelled at him. He looked at me.

"I know, that's the problem. Harry is a high elf Severus. Do you know what that means to him? We've watched him since he came into his inherence. We've known since fourth year, your first potion class with him that you were his mate. We've seen what's happened to him since them." Black told me without any heat.

"I cannot believe he tricked me into this nonsense." Black and Lupin glared at me.

"Hush boys." Ignotus said waving them away.

"Actual I was the one to trick you Severus, I am the first Sytherin after all. Harry doesn't even know the family bonding spell. He knew by the end what it was and hasn't been pleased with me. If you truly, with all your heart and soul want out of this bond. All you must do is reject Harry, remove the ring and be done with it. You won't have anything to worry about. There will be no ill effects to yourself. You will for the first time be ride of the boy Potter who makes your life living hell. Go on be done with it." He hissed the last part and walked out of the painting.

"I will be at the manor grandfather do not bother me." Lupin and Black were looking from me to the painting with large eyes. Ingush still was sitting there with his hand in his lap watching me.

"I would not fault you if this was your chose Severus. You might have entered this bond willingly but you did not know which type of bond you were entering. It was wrong of Sal to trick you. You entered because of the Headmaster. He along with Sal will take the blame." He told me with no emotion in his voice.

"You can't mean that uncle." Black tried to jump up but Lupin caught him and held him back.

"Why because Albus can't do any wrong." I glared at him. But I noticed their faces, Black didn't even hear me.

"You can't just allow this." Black said.

"What's done is done, I've made my chose son. This is now Severus's chose. He was made to enter something he did not want or even knew. This family has values and honor. It will not be put aside for something as meaning less as a dark wizard."

"I will not forgive you." Black said softly and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"We should give Sirius some space Severus. Let's have some tea." I knew I was missing something, but got up and walked into the kitchen with Lupin. He laughed softly, I looked at him as I sat down. He already put the water on and was looking at the tea.

"What is so funny Lupin?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"You've been gone a mouth and there's fresh tea. Both of our favorites even." He said and sat the table for tea.

"How is that remotely funny?" I asked him.

"Harry hates tea." He said and sat down with the water. I looked at him.

"What?" He nodded.

"Hates it, he can't stand tea. Though he'll drink it if he has to." We fixed our own cups. "He'll sit there for hours drinking it with Sirius, never says a thing. You seem surprised so I take it he's drank it with you also. If I join, I'll bring him some coffee or hot coco." He explained and took a sip.

"Potter hates tea?" I said trying to understand, he nodded to me.

"Believe it or not Severus, Harry is very complex. He loves to cook, but he'll hardly eat what he cooks. He'll make 5 course meals and eat a few bits maybe. Not that you would ever really notice unless you're watching him very closely." He explained to me softly.

"He's eat," I started to say and he shook his head cutting me off. I raised my eye brow.

"He has this charmed set of sliver wear. I don't know if he made them, bought them or were given them. But he has them. I noticed once at dinner while Molly was trying to fore feed him. He would eat a few bites, then bits of food started disappearing before it hit his mouth. Not that anyone would notice they are different then the table set. They will match anything they touch. While everyone thinks he's eating like a normal person or growing boy, he eats very little, though I know he'll eat till he's full and pretends the rest of the time." He told me.

"Have you thought about the fact he just doesn't like Molly's cooking?" I asked him.

"Molly's cooking, his cooking, the elf's cooking and going out to eat." That surprised me. "I can't remember if he did while I was teaching here, most likely he was."

"How is not eating complex Wolf." He smiled and took a drink.

"It's just like with the tea, he'll cook for someone else before himself. He doesn't mind an elf to cook, but he would rather cook himself. Same with cleaning. He'll allow it, but would rather do it himself. Most magical people rely on magic or elves. He forgets about magic most the time. He doesn't trust very many people either. Believe it or not he would trust Mister Malfoy before Miss Granger or Mister Wesley."

"I don't believe we are in the mood to jock wolf." I told him.

"I'm not Severus. Everyone might think they are his friends but they aren't really and he doesn't trust them. The Wesley twins though he trusts and love. I don't even know how they became close but they are. It is a little sad for him to spend every day with their brother and he doesn't trust Mister Wesley to watch an empty room."

"How do you expect me to believe this?" I asked him.

"Severus Harry and I have been very close since I started teaching here. We might not make it public but we are very close. He's closer with Sirius but not by much. I believe they might owl daily. This year when it became hard for them to talk, they exchanged twin mirrors. That was easier on them."

"How then did he believe the mutt was in danger?" I asked and Lupin leaned back and smirked.

"He didn't Severus. Sirius and Harry have been planning for every type of problem to come up since Harry started dreaming of the hallway in front of the department of mystery."

"You allowed children." He shook his head.

"He never meant to take anyone with him. Hermione wouldn't let him go alone. She forced them to go with him. Mister Longbottom knew what he was getting into. Miss Lovegood worn Harry that Sirius was going to die. That's how the pro key was exchanged smoothly. Hermione and Ron were there to stay with Harry. For what reason I do not know. There wouldn't have been any problems if Harry went alone. He does have James clock. He could have been in and out in no time and no one would know the difference."

"If you knew what was happening how then did it take so long for everyone to get there?" I asked him.

"Contacting everyone from the order before we could leave was the problem. Dumbledore wouldn't let us leave before everyone was together. He didn't want Sirius or I to go at all." That surprised me.

"You the orders second best dueler and he didn't want you to go?" I asked him.

"Dumbledore is scare of Remus, he'll put up with him because Remus is the only person who could get close to the wolf packs." Sirius said walking into the kitchen and sitting down. He made himself a cup of tea and just sat there.

"Why?" I asked Remus.

"I'm alphas cub." I looked at him. "I'm the first and only cub of Grayback. He thinks I'll get the packs to fight for the light side. Which I could very easy, though I've been working with the packs to stay neutral. It's protecting them from both sides of the war. Even Grayback is neutral. He might side more with the Dark lord because we would get some rights. But he won't fight in the war and won't allow his pack to fight. Even the Vampires won't fight."

"How do you know that?" I asked him and was surprised he knew that.

"Grayback and Shadow have been meeting. Shadows, calling all his people back." He told me. I nodded and knew that.

"You've just been told all this?" I asked him. It wasn't like Shadow to allow an outside to know things.

"I was in the meeting. At first Shadow didn't trust Grayback, it just because common for me to be involved. The meeting he said he was pulling back, was a meeting I was there with Grayback but for Harry."

"What do you mean for Harry?" I asked him.

"Harry is a high dark elf Severus." I looked at him waiting. "He's a royal high dark elf Severus." I thought about it.

"Wouldn't his whole family be royal then?" I asked him.

"Not each member of his family is born an elf. In a way, you are right his whole family is royal, just not from the High elves. That history is to be shared by Ingush. Harry is the first Dark elf. A dark elf is rare to be born. They aren't taught and every little is known outside of the race." Sirius told me.

"Fine what is a dark elf?" I asked.

"A reborn elf soul." Remus told me. I looked at him and wanted to laugh. "They are called dark elves because they have returned from the darkness or the beyond. Before they were dark elves they were called blessed elves."

"How then can you tell the difference?" I asked them.

"Only dark elves can use be born with two types of elf magic. But a dark elf is born with a soul kiss. It's like a birth mark. The elf queen holds hers on her forehead."

"Anyone can be born with a birthmark."

"Not a black one. Trust me it's not a tattoo either. At birth it started out black and can fade to gray. It doesn't happen often. Harry could live with the ears, new magic and an upcoming past life. The mark throws him over the edge. It scared and frisked him out. Even knowing what it was he's scared of it. You have to get throw a blood glamor to see it also." Sirius said.

"You allow him to use blood magic?" I asked them.

"I'm not his teacher, the founders are. They teach him what they want him to know and learn. That includes elf magic. No one is bothered with him not sharing his past. You either did a great thing or a terrible thing to get reborn." Remus said.

"Is that everyone way?" I asked.

"The queen hasn't share for over 400 years." Remus told me. I nodded and was understanding.

"You went to the meeting?" I asked him again.

"Harry and his elf side are from the last line of pure royal elves. The elves have pasted on the title, throw out all these years. Harry's blood is purer. He has a say along with the king and queen what happens to the elves. He couldn't make the meeting with them and they knew I was there for him. He's meet them before. Right after his inherence they came to visit him. They keep in contact." Remus told me.

"Won't his actions affect them?" I asked.

"What actions?" Sirius asked me. "What makes you think he isn't being watched and guard." I looked at them.

"How is he Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Poppy's worked her magic. Nothing to life treating like always. His core is started to slowly fill. She's did ask the question when the last time he's allowed his core to refill fully."

"Which means?" I asked him. He took a drink. Remus looked at the both of us.

"Harry most likely, has magically been taking the blunt of both sides of the bond. Which means he's draining himself along with feeding you his magic. It would kill a normal person. A strong core like Dumbledore would even be a danger. But Harry has an open core. Which means he feeds off magic around him, he has his own magic but his core will draw magic in."

"I know what an open core is. Just because it's open doesn't mean they are stronger core." He nodded.

"Harry is though. Harry is stronger than Dumbledore." Sirius told me. That surprised me. "He could match Merlin Severus. Dumbledore might match the founders."

"The goblins tested him?" They nodded. Sirius refilled his cup and walked into the other room.

"It's not in my right to explain, but it's not in me not to explain Severus. Do you know the difference between a soul mate bond and a mate bond?" He asked me.

"You mean are you asking me if I will kill Harry just to reject the bond." He looked at me. I thought about it and moved my robe and shirt aside. I dropped the glamor and let him see the mark. He blinked. Then nodded and understood.

"He is not your mate." He asked me softly. But I could see the pain in them. "Maybe it would be better to reject the bond Severus. Kinder maybe." He let out a breath, got up and walked out.

"What does that mean wolf?" I asked and followed.

"Thinking you have mate that isn't your mate is a lot different than knowing you have a mate that isn't your mate. Elves Severus mate for life. They know their mate on first contact. Yes Harry was a little young to come into his adulthood, but it happened and nothing can change that. They get one mate, not matter if that mate accepts them, dies or rejects them. Each elf gets one mate. No matter if that mate is there's or not. It's worse normally for a dark elf also. He knew from the beginning that this would happen." Remus told me.

"Elves also aren't one sides, they are neither dom or sub. Though they love fully without restriction. They are loving and caring and vault family above all else. One percent of their population will mate outside of their race. One percent, which is half that will not have a mate that is there's. When you and Harry had contact that first time he already knew he wasn't your mate Severus. As much as I would rather have my god son live, I would much rather not have him live in pain the rest of his life. True you were soul mated bonded, but it was one sided. It's only a 50 percent chance he'll actual die because of that." Black told me. I sat there looking at them.

"You both are." I started to say and hear a pop.


	7. Chapter 7

We looked over and saw Kearter.

"Yes Kearter." Sirius said.

"Harry has a meeting in 20 minutes. Today it is here." He looked at us. "You all need to change and take this meeting for him. It's very important and can't be missed." He told us.

"What would you like us to change into?" Sirius asked him.

"Your family robes." We looked at him. "You have not been given your family robes have you. Harry has ordered family robes for each of you." He snapped his finger and three wardrobe showed up behind him.

"You each have two sets of a wide range of formal robes. From day to work." He told us and gave us a look. "You now have the means, you are running out of time." He looked at us waiting till we got up and opened our wardrobe.

All of the robes were very nice. All of the robes had my Potion master seal. Half had my Lord seal, a set had all my mastery seals.

"Day formal robes." Kearter said. I picked up one of the first robes and changed into it. I fixed it and brushed down my sleeves.

"Where did he get these?" I asked the elf.

"He ordered them from the goblins with his own lord robes." Kearter made Sirius and Remus change into nicer clothes along with their robes. Then sat us down and the wardrobes were gone. He got us sitting and looked us over.

"Kearter what is this meeting?" Sirius asked brushing down his robes also. Kearter snapped his finger and a book showed up. He opened it and flipped throw a few pages.

"An account meeting, estate over view, along with any other business that has a need to be brought up. That's all that is written down. I will check if he has anything that's an concern." He walked away.

"Why not cancel?" I asked.

"Goblins will rarely take a meeting outside their office and bank. If you set up a home meeting and cancel it, they won't take another home meeting with you." Black told me. I just leaned back waiting. Kearter didn't return, I would guess that meant nothing needed to be told to this Goblin by Harry. I glared at the fire place when it turned green. A goblin stepped out and noticed us. He looked at the picture behind us also.

"Lord Salazar show yourself." The Goblin said. Not 3 seconds later Salazar showed up and looked down at the Goblin.

"Welcome Leader of the clan Bloodthrown." Salazar said and sat down. "Harry is in a magical coma at this time. He most likely will be sorry he missed the meeting." The goblin nodded and sat down.

"I have been expecting this, good afternoon gentlemen."

"Good afternoon Bloodthrown is there any business we can help with." Black asked.

"Not at this time, this first meeting was just an over view and update of what's been happening. The second meeting you could be informed on what's going on but you wouldn't be any help. How is the wolf den?" He asked them.

"As always the manor is great. We added a few wards." Sirius told him and nodded. "Did you say two meetings?" He added. The goblin nodded.

"Yes two meetings. The first is towards the estate and the second is to the titles." He told us.

"Lay back at once young man." We all looked back and saw Harry waving Poppy off and was walking into the living room. "Not a few hours ago young man you depleted your core. I have not released you." She was following him and waving her wand at him. He didn't even seem to mind. He walked around the couch and bowed to the goblin. The goblin got up and bowed. Harry was already hissing.

"I'm grateful for your travels Bloodthrown."

"It's hardly a trouble little one sit before your shadow frets so." He waved her away again and sat down on the couch next to him. He looked around and noticed something.

"She frets so no matter what happens. She'll finish what she's doing no matter what I'm doing or where I am." Harry told him. "Can I offer you some refreshments? I believe I still have some blood chocolate briskets." Salazar would talk for Harry. The goblin smiled for real.

"What a treat, tea would be acceptable." The goblin told him. Just like that a tea tray showed up along with two plates. One on either side of the table. "I hope the book I gave you has been helping you. The goblin asked while Harry made everyone tea. Harry nodded.

"It was enlightening though only one ritual helped. The magic around Hogwarts can refill my core but it doesn't hold very long. I'm pulling in rare magic from nature, it's faster and lasts longer." Harry said while finishing. He took another cup, moved back and turned to the side.

"Your using the lines?" The goblin asked. Harry shook his head no.

"To dangerous. Nature magic from around us." The goblin looked pleased and nodded.

"Before we start did you have anything you wanted to talk about?" Harry took a drink and snapped his finger. A set of leather bound books showed up. On the table next to him. He picked them up and moved them in order. A black leather book was on the bottom and top, a brown leather book in the middle. Harry flipped throw the top and it was the same that Kearter had. He found something and read throw them. Kept that open and grabbed the brown, he opened it somehow and flipped to something.

"These little one are wonderful, where did you come across them." The Goblin said and Harry hissed something.

"They were gifted upon him." Salazar said. Just like that Harry started signing. When did Harry learn sign language? The Goblin nodded and watched everything. Then made some notes. Harry changed books and started signing again. The goblin made some more notes.

"I'll look into everything." Harry nodded and filled throw a few pages reading. He signed something else and looked up. "I brought those papers." Harry nodded and sat up waiting. A leather case showed up and the goblin opened it.

"Where do you want to start?" Harry waved his hand forward. "Investments, all detailed. These are for both families." Harry nodded and took the folder. "Business, land, house and properties. Including all the work your having down." Harry nodded and took more folders. He moved them in a different order.

"Vaults," Another stack of folders were handed over. Harry made a face and took them. He looked throw them and nodded that they were in the order he wanted them. "Backing, loans, deals, contacts, dates." More folders were handed over. Then Harry waved between them.

"Weather its towards your family or from your family." Harry nodded and put them in order. "Legal." Two folders were pasted over. Harry made a face and looked in the first one. He signs something.

"Finely an over view of holdings and earnings." Harry nodded and took them. He waved his hand over the folders and they turned two different colors. Then signed something. Another folder was handed over and Harry opened it. He started reading throw the papers.

"Nothing was too surprising for either family. They have just been set aside for too long. Because Sirius is not legal dead his will won't be opened. The only reason you can take over the family is from magical rights. You were era before he died. His personal accounts have been changed over when he changed his name magically." Harry nodded as he was reading.

"I'm still trying to get your parents will opened. Even though you came of age early doesn't mean magical laws will allow it. We might have to wait or something else is keeping it sealed." Harry nodded again.

"The build is almost finished it should be done a week before the new term starts. You'll have a week to finish or will have to wait longer." Harry looked up and started signing.

"Just because it's built little one doesn't mean its livable ready." Harry made a face and nodded. He went back to his reading.

"Should I bring up your family responsibly again or wait." Harry stopped and slowly looked at the goblin.

"Yes I want to know the answer to that question also." Salazar said.

"Which family responsibly?" Sirius asked.

"He's up holding all of them but one section." Harry cleared his face and went back to his reading. He grabbed his cup and took a drink. Then signed something.

"I've already had them released and returned. With a payment for the holding of the account." Harry nodded and turned the page. "To the account and goblins." The goblin said after Harry signed something. Harry nodded again and turned another page. He finished and thought about something. Then waved to them.

"It would save some time." Harry nodded and handed the folder to me. I took it and didn't understand. He was signing already. "I've already canceled the claim, contact and ended the withdrawals." Harry nodded and I opened the folder. I started reading.

Harry and this Goblin have returned the full Prince family account and estate back to me. I read throw everything, goblin and ministry. When I got to the end a pen was put on the paper. I saw where I needed to sign. I thought about it and leaned back and folded my legs. Harry looked at me.

"What Family responsibly?" I asked him. He blinked at me a few times. "We don't have a bonding contact, so I don't have to think about why you did this. I wonder, but I don't have to worry about it. So I'm wondering what are the family responsible are you not following." I asked him.

"There are things with in my family that have to be followed towards our partners and later children if they are involved. Since the bond was rushed I was not given the time to complete everything that needed to be done. We are also not far into the bonding to give me much time to do what's needed before the next set is needed." Harry hissed and Salazar said.

"Which are?"

"There are a few things that have to be given throw out the engagement and life." I looked at him waiting. "At the engagement a token or gift is given. Something to show how the person feels or accepted that person. A set of jonerals are given at the engagement party. They will be added to and last throw out the person's life. Once they pass they are added to a vault with the rest. When that person picks a field or after the engagement your to show that you agree to their field some why. Before the bonding a house or living area is gifted. At the bonding a gift of feeling is passed again. After the bonding a vault is given. Two weeks another gift of feelings is given. When you find out about a child you give a gift of feeling and a gift to the child. Half way throw or when you find out the sex it's the same. At the birth it's the same. Two weeks later it's the same. Each year there is also a gift that goes along with the family and a gift of feeling. Every five years the vault is added to along with every time a child is found out. The child gets a vault at one year of age and it's added to each year till it's 18, at that time it's turned over to the child. At the time the child comes of age a gift of feeling, a gift to the race and to the need is given. And so on." He told me.

"What happens if they are accepted?" I asked him. Harry signed something.

"They are added to that person vault." The goblin said. You never not accept a gift. You can have said no to the bonding.

"Have you done any of this?" I asked him. He thought about it and then nodded once. Then signed something.

"He has up held the family ways. The only thing he hasn't been able to do was gift you with a house or living area. So he returned the Prince title to you along with all it covers. That will sign off his need to grant you the home of your chose. In the family eyes at less. They are in your vault." Harry shot the goblin a look.

"Engagement gift, a gift to my field, journals, bonding gift, a personal vault, coming off the bonding gift and a house." I asked him. Harry nodded once but was looking away from me.

"If I don't accept this as a house?" Harry started signing.

"It's not to be accepted as a house. It only is used as a stand in that is accepted by the family. If you find a house want to live there he will buy it and give it to you. If you want to change out a area in something he owns to live there he will. That's what the family means."

"Any house, just pick point and it's mine." I asked looking at they like they are crazy." They nodded along with Salazar, Lupin and Black. "Money is no issue." Harry and the goblin shook their head no. I looked at them like they were out of their minds.

"Very well, buy me the school. I chose to live here." I thought I had them. Harry looked at me, slowly smiled, flipped throw the folders he hand, opened one and flipped throw the papers. He turned it and handed it to me. He waved once I took it and waved towards the wall. I took the folder and saw it was on the school.

"He already owns two, fourths of the castle. Pick what you want, where you want and most likely he'll give it to you. The other two, fourths will have to agree if it's there area. Shortly you can ask them." The goblin told me. I looked at the papers and tried to keep up. He hissed something.

"That's how he can make wards around his living area and change his living area without you noticing or feeling Severus. I thought you would have caught on by now. Harry's my grandson." Salazar said. Harry pointed down.

"I already live here, you can't give me these. That is unacceptable." He tapped his wrist. "Of course I'll wait, I have to think of the perfect place." He smiled just a little and was watching me. I noticed he took the folder back. He pointed to the other. Then signed something.

"Do you accepted the rest." The goblin asked and put his bag aside.

"I cannot answer that of yet. I do not know what the rest entail. As for my account back, it's mine why would I care." Harry nodded to me. He was glad I didn't care.

"Good just in time for a second meeting. Carry on Potion Master I need those papers signed." I did and handed them over. Harry took the pen and closed the two bottom books of his. Kearter showed up and took them and the folders. Harry started making notes.

"When did you learn to sign?" I asked.

"With in the first week of summer. While he might be able to talk with me, he can't with everyone else. I see no reason to follow him around." Salazar told me. I nodded. Harry finished writing and looked throw something.

"Follow this, I will check on you tonight." Poppy gave Potter a paper and left. He read it over and put it in the binder.

"Where would you live?" I asked. There were too many choices.

"My own chambers." Salazar said.

"The shack." Sirius said.

"We are not living on the grounds. I own a house, I will live there." Remsu said. I looked at Harry, that's who I care about. I wondered when I was on first name base. He took a drink.

"I might just build my own chambers. I like it down here because it doesn't get hot or cold, but I like the view from the tower. Though neither gives you much privacy. Everyone can come and go if they want. A founders chamber you can't. Godrick and Salazar's are connected. Godrick's chambers were what the headmaster uses. The rest of his rooms moved into Salazar's." He hissed and Salazar told me. I nodded.

"Which I might be willing to allow you to have." I nodded to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The fire place light up and Mister Longbottom walked out, he turned and caught Miss Lovegood. I felt the wards go up around the room.

"Ray." Harry got up and kissed her check and hugged him. He waved to the couch and sat in a chair that showed up next to me. Mister Longbottom handed over the binder. They greeted the goblin.

"Before we start Harry have you got any closer to making up your mind?" The goblin asked.

"With what pup?" Sirius asked.

"While Harry is our era's he has not claimed the title fully. He's having some worries with claiming the titles. The school charter needs all four eras to over ride the minter and board." I raised my eye brow.

"You need four bodies?" He nodded.

"Which means if Harry chose this path you Severus would take on the Slytherin title. You four would control the school, you still need a head of the school for day to day use. But you over ride him and everyone else. Once the era's no long controlled the school a board was put into place. Then though out the recent years the minter has gained more control. As it sits now. The school shouldn't even be allowed to open. It isn't meeting the charter."

"How?"

"Any magical person is allowed to come here and learn. All that there is to learn. There shouldn't be any subjection within the school walls. That is what this school was built on. None of those are being met. Half the magical children aren't even being offered a place here. Right now the minter is only allowing a certain power level to enter our world. Blood and house classes is out of control. A third of what should be taught here is being taught."

"Hogwarts is ranked 5 in the world of schools. It was at one time first and held that title for many years." Mister Longbottom told me.

"A third of the children from the book of souls is being offered a place here. The school doesn't allow transfers either. On top of that pure bloods have more power within the school than anyone else." Harry hissed something.

"NETs are a jock of who's coming out of the school. The minter has their own board in this country. The pure bloods make the standers. Most of the other schools are tested from the IWC board. If someone from Hogwarts thrashers to another school they are at less a year or two behind everyone else." Harry told me.

"Squills, creators and mixed blood aren't normally allowed. That is a big problem." Miss Lovegood said. "Pure blood families hid their mixed blood." I nodded.

"The board was picked because they fund part of the school, that's what gives them power. But before the era and founders funded the school along with what students could pay. The money coming in isn't enough. What teacher's make is very small to what it should be." Mister Longbottom told me.

"Family rights have also been banded or removed. Yes the age of a person having a child has changed. But that shouldn't change the fact that families should be allowed here." Harry said throw Salazar.

"Why haven't you agreed." I asked him. He thought about his answer.

"It is partly your chose also. I couldn't make it without you. I also don't want to bring more notice to myself and this will." I thought about it.

"And if I agree." He looked my face over. Then tapped his wrist. I nodded. We would talk about this latter. There were many things to talk about. The goblin started going everything he needed to. What bothered me was a mating bond wouldn't form if I wasn't his mate. Meaning I was his mate. Though I am another mate. I looked Harry over. I wasn't against the idea. I got up and walked down his hall into his study.

"Ah Severus I see you have finely understood what I said." Ingest said. I shut the door and sat in front of the desk.

"Am I able to have two mates?" I asked. He looked my face over.

"Yes everyone has the ability to have more than one mate Severus. There are reason the fates gave you a mate or gave you more than one. Have you thought about the fact that you and your mate might be Harry's mates." I haven't thought about that. "You as a person though are able to have two sprat mates. One might mate your magic while another your mind, body, emotions, age. But to have this bond formed with Harry, you haven't bonded with your mate." I nodded to him.

"I haven't." He nodded.

"Would you be against explaining why?"

"He is bonded with another throw a bonding contact his father made when we were young. She knows that we are mates." He nodded.

"Something to speck to young Harry about. Explain first you aren't rejecting him or he will think you are. Take your time with him Severus. While he might not be either a dom or a sub, he is a tender soul. Though his body is still young his mind is not." I nodded and understood. "Would you be against tell me what you are?"

"Neither, my mate leans more towards a sub."

"That might be the reason. All three of you are in the middle. While you are strong for one you can be weak for another. Remember though Harry can be a carrier." That surprised me. "Don't push him young man." I nodded.

"You will do good as the Era to Slytherin son. Maybe that's what you need to grow." I glared at him. "Get away from your masters. It's unbecoming for a Prince to have one let alone two." I nodded.

"He will be good for you also Severus. You just have to allow him. There is no greater mate then a elf. That doesn't mean your first mate is any less." I nodded.

"He might not be happy."

"Bring your mate into the bond and he will be Harry's mate also. None of you will ever be higher or lower than the other. A little tip, my families bond over rides any other bond besides a mating bond. If this is everyone's chose your mate can leave his wife."

"He, we care for her."

"Shouldn't she be granted a mate also Severus. Leaving her doesn't mean she will be without. A woman is always needed around, weather a friend, sister or mother." I never thought about that. "Our bonding are throw magic not the minster. They have no ruling over you young Prince. You hold more power than they do." I nodded.

"Could she stay in her place?" He nodded.

"Your place hasn't changed Severus. Neither has Harry's. It is our chose to change our names or place. The goblins will help, they and our family are close. Now Severus have you accepted Harry as your mate?" I thought about it.

"Yes." He smiled at me. Then pointed to my ring. It was still a band. There was a black diamond in the center. Then a snake wrapped around the band with green eyes.

"Your soul allows magic to change the ring. Now you can remove the ring if there is need. It will change as you soul changes Severus."

"What do you mean?"

"If you and Harry brought you mate into the bond he would show up on the ring. Children might also. Ask to see Sal and Rick's. Rick's changed all the time. Sal's was full when they bonded. It got bigger with children. It became two rings with grandchildren. He made the second into a family ring. It's not often for eye color to show up in the stone. You must care for that." I nodded.

"I haven't been." He waved it away.

"The past is where it should be Severus. What makes us who we are is what we chose to do next. You weren't aware, nothing is wrong with your action. You will have to inform Harry of this vow." I let out a breath.

"Would you like to talk about it Severus?"

"My mate and his wife have a child. That child right now is in danger with the dark lord. I took a vow to protect him." He smiled. "They do not get along."

"Meaning less. This child is yours, no matter his blood. This makes the child Harry's. The vow is Harry's by magic. An elf will stop at nothing to protect the child with or without the vow. The dark lord though now sits in your family." He smirked. I blinked at him. Sal might be the first Slytherin Severus but I ticked death." He winked. Then waved to the door.

"I'm sure you've been missed." I nodded and got up. I walked out with that on my mind. I sat down next to Harry. He glanced at my hand and looked up at me with pure surprise. I raised my eye brow at him. He was still signing something to the goblin.

"That should be all for this meeting. Next week we'll met at my office." They got up and bowed. The goblin left.

"I love you Ray, we'll see you later. I have some things to do in my chamber." Miss Lovegood said. Harry kissed her check. She smiled at me. "Have a good day everyone." She walked and walked out of my chambers. Mister Longbottom let out a breath.

"She has been worried. I'll see you later." They hugged and Longbottom left after nodded to us. Harry sat down and made some more notes. He waved his hand and the table lost a plate.

"How are you pup?" Sirius asked when he was finished. Harry tucked his legs and feet under him. He nodded and looked at the painting.

"I'm Tzar Sal's grandson. Sal got bored with you lot." The young man said.

"Wouldn't you be both of their grandsons?" I asked. He nodded to me.

"Truthfully yes both are my grandfather's. Rick carried both my father and uncle. They both look the same since they are twins and it was a perfect mix of both. My father though acts like Sal and my uncle acts like Rick. That's how my family is Sal's and Rick's family is his." Tzar explained. "I am also the guardian to Harry's passageway." I didn't know that. I nodded to him. Harry started hissing to him. He nodded.

"He's find, his magic was low anyways. He went to sleep just shortly before he was woken, not giving him time to refill his core. His heath is fine."

"Poppy is worried about some damage." Harry nodded and hissed.

"She's going to deal with it. It keeps slipping his mind." Remus nodded and accepted it. Sirius looked at Harry.

"How has it been pup coming into yourself." Sirius asked. Harry nodded and hissed something.

"After coming to an understanding of who I was, has slowed the knowledge down. I have a lot of control over it. If there is a reason it will come to me while I sleep." Potter made a face and hissed something. "The mark has changed." Sirius sat up.

"What?" Harry held up his hands to clam Sirius down.

"It's grown a little. I spoke to Avon and she told me that it was normal. Her marking is what's shown on her forehead. As she learned about her past life it grow. It covers her face, neck and shoulders. After she knew everything about her past life it pulled in. There are times it will come forward." Sirius let out a breath.

"How has it grown?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me. Then gave Sirius and Remus a look. They gave one back. Harry hissed.

"It started on his lower stomach between his hips. It's grown around his hips, up to his shoulders and down his arms. Stopping at his elbows. While the queens is soft lines and details. His is thick. Against cream skin such as his, it stands out. The placement when it started bothered him." Tzar said.

"Why?" He looked me.

"It looks like a tattoo. Muggles have meanings of tattoo placements." Sirius told me. "While he has nothing against a tattoo the placement and what it looks like bothers him." I thought about it and couldn't see a reason it would bother him.

"To relive him Sirius showed Harry all his, that seems to bother him more." Remus said. I raised my eye brow.

"Mine were done with intent to magic not look." Sirius told me. I nodded and understood.

"I still don't see the problem." Harry hissed something. Tzar blinked. Harry signed and Tzar nodded.

"How do you know how to sign?" I asked.

"I don't, most paintings are charmed to understand all languages. He signs and the canvas translate. Parsley is different it was infused into the painting after they were painting. Neither of these paintings are mine. Sal sent me from the manor. Anyways it bothers Harry because it's a trap stamp. Whatever that means."

"Harlequin." I told him. He hissed something to Harry. Harry shrugged. "I hardly see where that would be though." I told him. He looked at me. Saw I meant it and smiled softly. "Can I see it?" He made a face.

"I would like to see how it's grown." Sirius told him. Harry let out a breath and stood up. He pulled his sweater off and I saw how skinny he was. Yes he was very toned, but still very skinny. He closed his eyes and made a sign with his hands. Slowly you could see the glamour wash away. His hair was long almost to his hips, it was still black put with a shin of red. His cheek bones were higher and stood out. His eyes were pointed up and glowed green. His eyes were small but you could see the points. His skin was healthier looking, almost like stone white. He still was very skinny. Then I saw the mark. It was breathtaking.

I really couldn't put my finger on what it should look like, that didn't lesson the beauty of it. It did though sit low on his hips, then followed them up to his back. He turned and showed us. It ran along his spin over his shoulders to his arms. Then I noticed his gosh bumps. I waved my wand at the fire place. He looked at it at once.

"Unless it gets colder then 65, there's a ward around the fire place keeping the heat from getting past. That keeps the chambers from getting to hot. I will take it down while I am in the room. I didn't even think to tell you. Brewing can get hot." I told him. He smiled at me. Then nodded and pulled his sweater on.

"He's normally a cold person." Traz said to Harry's hiss. I nodded.

"We have to get going cub, we'll talk in a few days." Harry nodded and hugged him. I did notice Remus smelled his hair. Sirius was next and they hugged longer. They flowed out.

"Call me if you need me little one." Tzar walked out of the panting. I raised my eye brow at Harry. He held up a finger and walked away. I followed him with my eyes. I wanted to speck with him. He came back and sat down and turned towards me. Then handed me a black potions. I took it and looked it over. I looked at him and saw he was biting his lip.

"What is this." He pointed to the label. I couldn't read it and looked at him. He pointed to his mouth and the point. I thought about it. I handed him the note book and pen. He nodded and wrote something down.

"It gives you the ability of Parsley, there are times where magic will make it permanent. If not it lasts a week." I looked at the potion. "This will give me Parsley?" He nodded. Then wrote something down.

"Not the magic unless it becomes permanent. Rick had to keep taking the potion." He nodded to me. I thought about it.

"How would I know it was permanent?" I asked him. He bit his lip and thought about it. Then wrote something down.

"We'll ask Sal, but I think you would or could cast in Parsley and you would know. Sal says your ears might pop or your mouth might be dry." I thought about it and took the potions. My want to speck was more than my need to test the potion. My mouth went dry. Harry handed me a glass of water. He tipped his head to the side watching me. Then bit his lip.

"Can you understand me?" He asked, his voice was soft. I nodded. "I've noticed you don't always know you're not specking English, just listen for the long ss. I couldn't speck it at first without a snake around. After sometime you get use to it. To me most the time Parsley just flows over me." I nodded to him.

"Understanding it is different than hearing the hissing." He shook his head.

"Riddle has a hard edge to his. Like nails on a chock board. Sal doesn't even understand why. It's should be soothing." I turned to the side after I nodded to him.

"Thank you, I've wanted to have the ability for many years." He nodded to me. "There are many things we should talk about Harry. Where would you wish to start?" He shook his head and waved to me.

"I don't understand what we need to talk about." I nodded to him.

"Why hasn't your ring changed?" I asked him when I saw it. He looked at it and shrugged.

"I guess we need to talk about something." He said. "I didn't agree or chose this. It's dishonorable to even think about forcing someone into a bond they have no idea for." He told me looking at the fire place.

"I'm not judging you." He nodded. "Harry." I said and he looked over at me. "We both agreed to the bonding. Neither of us chose the bonding. I don't fault you. I do accept you." He looked my face over and shook his head no.

"How do you expect me to believe you when I know you have a mate." That surprised me.

"I'll agree with you. It's hard to believe. Then I heard we were mated throw a mates bond. Magic Harry wouldn't have allowed it if we, we weren't mates. Not if one of us, but both of us are mates. Yes Harry I have a mate, but that has nothing to do with us. I'm not mixed blood Harry. But I accept having two mates. I also accept us. I know I can't change in a day, but I will try to prove it." He looked my face over. I watched him.

"Can I know who?" I smiled and nodded. His eyes grow.

"Lucuis is my mate." He looked away. "When Lucuis came of age he went throw his inheritances. He was already contacted to Narcissi. Before they were bonded she knew we were mates. But his family magic wouldn't allow him to brake the contact. We aren't bonded and we don't speck much time together. Draco and Narcissi know we're mates. That is all."

"Then why accept the bond?"

"Who am I Harry to reject fate. This is my chose. Either Lucuis will understand and agree or I'll spilt my time. We've never been close, nothing will change." I did notice his eyes were dim. I wonder why.

"P,"

"Severus." He glanced at me. Then nodded.

"Severus he tried to kill me not to mouths ago. We might be bonded but his claim predates mine. It's against nature to allow this." I turned his chin, to make him look at me.

"Lucuis wasn't at the mintery Harry." He didn't understand. "He sent someone in his place against the dark lords wishes. Rockwood took his place, he did to build up his place in the ranks. He blow the whole mission. From what I know he let you grab it and get away. Lucuis wouldn't have, as soon as you picked it up he would have taken it." He tipped his head and thought about it.

"He still doesn't like me Severus. I mean it, he really dose hate me."

"How he feels isn't an issues. He'll either at less be respectful towards you or stay away from you. This is my chose, now why won't you accept it?"

"As you said Severus it's hard to change overnight. I've known for more than two years you weren't my mate. I don't know if I can just accept it right now. Not that I want you to think I don't accept you Severus. You are my mate." I nodded to him.

"I understand Harry. Take your time if that's what you need. I never would have acted like I have if I knew it wasn't just a bonding." He nodded to me. "I am sorry for my actions this morning." He looked at me.

"You didn't do anything to me." I shook my head.

"I am the reason you drained your core. I wasn't aware of the mate bond. Nor that our magic was bonded already. Narcissi came to me this morning asking me to make a unbreakable vow to protect Draco. The dark lord is putting his anger out on Draco. Draco has a mission this school year and I will be helping him." Harry looked my face over.

"Draco has been ordered to kill Dumbledore." My eyes were wide. "Severus I am a high elf. This isn't going to be easy."

"Harry?" He brushed his hair behind his ears. "What do you mean?"

"Draco isn't marked yet. A week before school he'll be marked with the rest of the new recruits. He is the youngest person of this generation to be marked. I didn't understand the anger, now I do." I nodded and raised my eye brow. "Elf's are emotional beings. Emotions are what lead and drive us. I also feed off your emotions. This allows my race to create bonds family or friendship. Yes I am brought into the vow with you. By the elf in me is going to feed off your bond with Draco. I now understand why he's so close to you and you to him. But you have to understand I will treat him like a kit." I gave him a look.

"Kit?"

"Means child."

"Just like that?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Severus I feed off your emotions. Elf's as a race are private and close to home. They don't act or think like we do. Kit's feed off their parents emotions. That's what allows them to bond with their parents family and friends. Growing up they might make one or two friends. But they also feed off their siblings bonds. When they mate they bring that circle into their circle. I have no problem accepting Lucuis because you do. But I know he dislikes me. Draco won't like this."

"Why?"

"Because an elf never stops treating their child as a child. I can control only so much of my elf. When an kit is in danger a parent acts worse." I leaned back and thought about it.

"Worse how?" I asked him.

"Like a pissed off nesting dragon." He told me with a straight face.

"Marking is in a week." I said thinking about it.

"And I will be pulled to Riddles mind and I will loss control of the elf. I can't always control the link. I've been able to block my end fully. But that's not the problem. It's his end that is. He pulls me to him. With high emotions I am right there."

"You speck as if you are two different people." I said looking at him. He thought about it.

"In some ways it is. Severus I've already had kits. I lived a whole other life. That is why is hasn't killed me to know you weren't my mate. I had a mate. I had kits. Yes I have memories of my past life. But that's it, they are memories. I am human and a elf. When I say I'll loss control over the elf, I mean that part of me will come forward and take over. That aspect of my being will be in charge."

"Your past life had children?" That bothered me. He nodded.

"Three. I was born an elf. I became a dark elf. My past life I wasn't an elf. It's confusing. My soul was reborn into this body making me a elf. I haven't fingered out why yet. That doesn't lessen or change who I am now. I just have memories of a different life. Yes I wanted you for a mate and yes I yearn for children. But my past life gives me some relief. I think the fates did this to give you the chose to accept me or not. I don't know. But Severus my elf will rip apart the world to protect Draco because he is your kit."

"You can't interfere Harry."

"I can't allow what will happen. It puts a bad tease in my mouth just to feel the mark on you Severus. The vow, I care little either way. Yes I will be put in the bounds and help you keep Draco safe and help him on his mission. If it comes to that. But I can't accept or allow Draco to be in harm's way." I looked his face over.

"You'll get yourself killed Harry."

"That is a price I am willing to make." That surprised me.

"We'll deal with this. Even thinking I wouldn't accept you, you up held your families rules?" I asked him. He nodded to me.

"I have to Severus. Though I did put thought into it. If you dislikes something I will replace it. For now do you accept your estate as a home?" I smiled and nodded.

"Though I would like to see the chambers. Why would Salazar not allow it?"

"If you didn't accept the bond he wouldn't have gave them to you. They would be yours for life if you took them. Would you accept the Slytherin title?"

"Harry I'm a Slytherin anyone who wouldn't shouldn't be in the house. I will also help you fix the school. I did learn if I take up the title the dark lord sits under me since I am now his head of house." Harry nodded. "That makes me wonder what I could do."

"Disown him, strip him of his magic, there's many things you would have the right to do Severus. It's against family rules for one person to hold both titles. Normally the mate takes over the title. There are other things that have to be met to bring the title forward. We met them. It's meaningless without all four though."

"Why doesn't the dark lord have the title?" I asked him.

"He comes from Sal's daughter who is a bastered. She was born when Sal was very young, before the school even. I haven't asked a for much of the history. Riddle might be an era to Slytherin, but he's not the true era. Tzar died shortly after the painting was made and was the end of that family line. It was during the witch hunts and many died." I nodded.

"How did he die?" I asked looking at the painting.

"Against what his family said he went into a battle and was killed. He's only 17 I think. That really upset the family. They left the school around that time." I nodded. "Give Sal some time and he'll tell you everything you want to know. He's much like you Severus, hard on the outside. I think it's a potion master thing." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me work on the counter. I'm sorry to say I haven't even looked." He shurgged.

"I'm not really bothered Severus. It gives me a reason to show my advanced magic. I don't think I really care either way. Let's deal with it latter. We have a lot to deal with now. Are you bothered with the bonding?" He asked and looked my face over.

"I've a private person Harry. I'm never going to really wish to make it public. Besides that no, I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't agree. Dumbledore might expect a log out of me, but I am not his puppet." He made a face.

"I don't like that he has control over you. I don't hate the headmaster, I just don't agree with him or his actions. To use people like he does. He thinks to highly of himself." I nodded. "Before school starts we have to chose what we will do Severus. Are you sure about become an era?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, now give me some time and let me pack up and return. Stop taking the hold bond. I should be back around dinner time and expect to eat." He gave me a look. "Harry."

"I eat." I raised my eye brow. "The bonds been hard, I eat. Anyways Poppy's going to force feed me potions for a while. I don't want to make you do something." I laughed.

"You're not. I wouldn't mind you cooking. Truthfully I've missed it." His eyes light up. He nodded. "Then we'll talk about what we've been doing this past mouth." He smiled and nodded.

"Dinner." I got up and kissed his head. Then walked into the fireplace and flowed to my house. I walked out of the living room and stopped. There sitting on my stairs waiting for me was Draco. I moved over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Dragon?" I asked him.

"I couldn't be at the manor any longer." I nodded to him. "Father's hiding something form me." He looked up at me. I let out a breath.

"Your father upset the dark lord." He looked at me waiting. "Your father was given the task to get something for the dark lord. Your father at the last minute sent someone in his place. It's been said that you will bring your family's name back up to standing." He looked away from me.

"What if I don't want to Sev?" He asked me softly.

"Come on you can help me pack, I'm returning to the castle and you can come with and stay there tonight. I'll flo your father from there." He smiled and got up with me.

"Can I brew with you." I kissed his head and smiled.

"We'll brew latter." I packed up everything I wanted to take. I throw the pounder into the fire place and walked throw with Draco. We came out in my living room. I sent my things where they belonged. I noticed Harry pocked his head out of the kitchen.

"Sev when did you add to your chambers." Draco said looking down the new hall.

"There was a need for them." I said and waved to the door that showed up. He smiled back at me. But finely notice Harry who was leaning against the door way to the kitchen. Harry gave a finger way to Draco.

"Your housing Potter? Why?" Draco turned and asked me. Harry waved us into the kitchen. Pushed off the door frame and walked in. I tipped Draco's chin.

"I'll explain, are you hungry dragon?" He let out a breath. Then nodded and hugged me. I held him and rubbed his back. "It will be taken care of Dragon." He nodded. Then pulled away and let me walk him into the kitchen. He was surprised. The area was a little bigger and there was sitting for three. Harry looked at me and pointed to the other side of the table and tipped his head to the side. I thought about it and nodded. He held up two fingers then one."

"I'll see," He nodded and waved to the table for Draco to sit if he wanted. I walked back out and opened the flow and called for Lucuis.

"Seve?" Lucuis asked. I knew he was alone.

"Would you come to dinner Luc? Cissi also if she wants to join." I asked him.

"Give us a few minutes." He closed the flow and would go talk with Cissi. I waited and knew tonight would be long. I looked back into the kitchen and saw Harry was wearing a glamour again. The fire turned green and Cissi stepped out. I kissed her check and watched Luc walk out. He looked worried. I looked into the kitchen.

"Draco came to me earlier." I started out. He nodded.

"You are the one who normally explains everything to him. Why would this call for dinner Severus?" Lucuis asked me.

"Because there's a lot that has happened that needs to be talked about. I would rather get it done at once, besides informing Draco and having problems show up." He looked my face over. "First be aware Harry has stayed here for the summer." His eyes turned cold and he dropped his mask.

"Dinner you said Severus?" Cissi asked me. I nodded and waved them into the kitchen. I followed behind and saw Draco was sitting at the table watching Harry. He was cooking. But I noticed a mirror in front of him and he was signing. He stopped and glanced over. Waved and went back to signing.

We sat down and I noticed Cissi was watching him closely. Lucuis was glaring at him. I let out a breath. He waved his hand and the table started finishing setting itself and food show up. He checked what he was working on and glared at the mirror. Then tapped it and it was gone. He waved his hand and a roast showed up in the center of the table.

I watched him come over and sat down. He waved to the table and I filled my plate. That opened the door for everyone else. Harry put some things on his plate, it wasn't much but it was something. Maybe I could get him to have a second helping.

"Explain Severus." Lucuis said.

"During the battle at the minter the dark lord curst Harry, in return Harry lost his voice. Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry safe and placed him here." Lucuis thought about it.

"Students can't stay in the castle during the summer." I nodded to him.

"Oh dear." Cissi said.

"There is a way Lucuis. To give Harry extra protection and allow him to stay during the summer. I agreed to a temperay bonding with Harry. The concern of Dumbledore out living the need for the bond was brought up and another cast the bonding." Harry rolled his eyes. He looked around and made a face. Then snapped his fingers and the painting above the fireplace moved to the wall. He hissed something. Tzar showed up and looked the table over. He walked right back out. Harry folded his arms.

"Child I don't see the reason why." Salazar said as he walked into the painting. He stopped talking and a chair showed up. He sat down and folded his legs. "Tzar would have filled the need, I don't see why I have to be here." Harry hissed something. He waved his hand.

"The caster used that reason for his own need." Salazar said for Harry. Harry nodded and leaned back with his eye brow raised.

"While the three of us were discussing the bonding, what it inteled and why it was needed Salazar took over and was the caster. He couldn't be killed, his magic isn't binding to the minter and he predates the custom bonding." I told them. Lucuis was past upset. "What wasn't made aware before the casting was the type of bonding he preformed. I took the bond as a normal bonding. One that forms on four points. Without the four points the bond could be removed at any time. I finished off the year and spent the summer at my house. I became aware today." I explained. Cissi looked my face over. Lucuis followed my eyes to Cissi.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"She asked me to take a unbreakable vow to aid Draco and keep himself. I have nothing against the vow. Draco's as much my son as yours." Lucuis nodded and accepted that. At the end of the vow Salazar showed up telling me I need to return. I did after seeing Cissi out. Harry was passed out with a drained core." Lucuis eyes grow and he looked us over. He said what he was looking for and his eyes turned cold.

"At which time the bond was explained to me. Salazar preformed a family mate bonding."

"Sit down at once." Salazar said in a cold voice and Lucuis sat back down. "Allow him to finish, then ask questions. Afterwards you are allowed to make up your mind." Lucuis folded his arms and looked at me.

"As I said Salazar preformed a family bonding. It is a mates bond, it's the only way the family is allowed to bond. It's a true soul mate bond Lucuis. As you are now, that's how I took it. I have a mate already and have for many years. But then something that was said struck something. A magical soul mate bond Lucuis can only be formed if both parties are soul mates." That didn't made him any happier.

"What do you think your explaining Severus." I pinched my nose.

"You're not explaining very well Severus." Harry hissed softly. I gave him a look.

"Do you think you can do better?" I asked him. He took a drink to hid his smile. Then sat it down and sat up. He snapped his fingers and Lucuis looked away from me to him.

"You have nothing I want to hear Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. Then looked Lucuis face over and smiled.

"Who wants to translate." Salazar waved Harry to start.

"First clam down Lucuis, when I came into my inherence I knew at once Severus was my mate and I was not his. Mate's do have the chose and ability to accept and reject there mate. I knew the minute he was mine, but he was already someone else's mate. I accepted this. No one person has the right to force another into something they do not wish to do. Then this happened. I was against the idea. I just cleaned Severus with the dark lord. It would go against the work I just did. But the Headmaster has the finely say. So I agreed to the bonding knowing that if not all four steps were made the bonding wouldn't be finished. Since there was no proof Dumbledore would be alive to brake the bond I agreed to Sal performing and being that caster. Halfway throw I realized what bonding he was performing and got mad. I stopped Severus side of the bond to take hold. Neither of us agreed and it was wrong for me to even allow knowing Severus wasn't my mate. Today while I was refilling my core, some took it upon themselves to explain what has been happening to Severus. The bond was also explained. He accepted the bond. He agreed to the bond because you are no more or less to him then what you were before the bond. You now have to chose what you want Lucuis. Do you want to contain as you have. Or do you wish to bond with Severus. Knowing that the bond you enter into will be connected to me and knowing that the bond between you and Cissi will be ended." Salazar translated for Harry. He was good at explain things.

"How?" Cissi asked.

"My dear the bonding is judged and formed by magic. You would still be Lady Malfoy unless you chose to be rebounded to another." Salazar said.

"A soul make bond wouldn't form over the bond was already there." Lucuis said. So he pushed his anger aside and was thinking. "Unless the Potter family has creator blood in the family line." Harry nodded to him.

"The Potter family might not voice it, but yes Lucuis we do have creator blood in our family that is why we created this bond. It's only used be my family and is only know by my family. Do don't share well I've came to learn." He said and glared at the painting. Salazar smirked but told Lucuis what he said.

"What are you then. I don't know one race that is able to live without their mate. I know even less who are able or willing to share their mate."

"Truthfully Harry won't be the one sharing. Severus would be. He's the only human in the trigram. Since Severus is bonding to Harry, this allows him to bond you with him. Using Harry's family magic." Cissi said and Harry nodded. Then pointed to her and Draco and pointed to himself. "Pulling us with him." She didn't understand.

"What are you Potter." Lucuis asked. Harry tipped his head and pointed to Lucuis. "I hardly see where that matters." Harry shurgged and took a drink. Then he looked at me. I nodded.

"Bring us to the problem and the reason why I asked you here. Draco the dark lord is going to ask you to complete a mission to clear your family name. Knowing your name is down to be marked in a week's time. What do you want to do." I asked him. He looked around the table.

"What do you mean what do I want to do." He asked me right back.

"Draco you have a chose." He folded his arms. I noticed Harry closed his eyes.

"I don't see how you believe that Seve. I either take the mission and clear my family's name or we all die. All of us, all the children of death eaters know we don't have a choice. Our parents made our chose when they were marked."

"The point is mute. We aren't talking about them. They won't be marked till after school as you should have been. Your father's chose pushed your marking. You have a chose Draco."

"How?" I opened my mouth and Harry hissed. I leaned back. Everyone looked at him.

"I will not allow this." He told me. I could feel the different in him. He stood and walked out. I heared the door slam and glanced at Salazar.

"I believe the issues was just pushed. Emotional the lot of them. This could turn out either way."

"Explain." I said. He glanced at me and waved his hand.

"He's going to take control. That side of him is hard to follow. We'll find out shortly what he's doing. So this is what all the trouble is about. Um." He said and picked up a book.

"Meaning?" Lucuis said giving Salazar a look. Salazar look down at Lucuis. He looked Lucuis over and raised his eye brow.

"It seems the mighty have fallen. There was a time where your family was as power as mine. Look at you now. Your." He stopped talking and looked to the side. He got up and walked out of the painting. Lucuis was fuming.

"Tzar." I called out after a few minutes. He took a few minutes and walked into the painting. He let out a breath and sat down.

"He was needed, he made his choice." I nodded and understood. "I was busy Severus am I needed to stay or did you wish to know where my grandfather went."

"Why is it only the two of your paintings here." He blinked at me.

"Severus I do not hold a painting within the castle. I can come throw my grandfather's painting. I asked the traveler if I could brow his painting. He didn't seem to mind. He isn't in use much. This way no one is looking for him. There are some paintings within the castle that are unaporperate. Salazar has four frames within the castle for the painting of him when they complete finished the school. He has two paintings of himself that are from when they opened the school and when he was younger. That is your guardian. The first should be in his dorm house. Each found has three paintings. His younger self isn't normally in his painting. You deal with his snakes. Besides my grandparents none of have a painting here. Not that we can't come throw the frames and visit the castle. Why?" He asked me.

"Were there ever paintings of your family here?" He nodded.

"In our family rooms. Grandpa likes paintings to mark moments in life. My younger self is in the family vault. My frame is somewhere else. Why?" He asked me again.

"I have only mate the three of you." He tipped his head. I pointed to the hallway. He nodded.

"There hasn't been a need for anyone else to come. Grandfather will only allow so many to share or use his frames. He is peculiar on who he likes. No one dares you use the other frame without asking. Mika was turned into a baby once for using it, after that we won't. Mika is before my time. He had to grow up again."

"Who all has a painting?" I didn't like where this was going. He raised his eye brow at me. He looked to the side and was listening to something. He got up and leaned against the chair. Salazar walked in and sat down. He let out a breath and folded his legs.

"This day won't be over quick enough." He sad and waved Tzar away. "He'll return shortly." I nodded and raised my eye brow. He tapped the arm of his chair.

"The conversation with Tzar much have held your action. You hold my family ring already Severus." He said softly in Parley. I looked at right hand and saw a ring on my middle finger. It was large sliver, the middle stone was black, in the middle was a green snake in the shape of a s. I fisted my hand and didn't feel it.

"Did you both talk about the chose." He asked me. I nodded to him and folded my legs.

"Yes we discussed the matter, I agreed." He nodded. "Who am I not to agree." He smirked.

"I'm glad. Much needs to be done." He said as I heared the door open and shut. I wasn't surprised to see Harry walk in without his glamour. What surprised me was he changed his clothes. He waved his hand and the table cleared itself and a pie showed up. Draco eyed it, Harry waved him forward, Draco pulled the pie to him. Then looked around for something to cut it with.

Harry was already walking over to the counter. He grabbed a few things and walked back. I leaned against the arm rest watching. Harry cut the pie and plated a piece of Draco. Then added a soup of ice cream. I thought he was done, I was wrong. He added some filling on top of the ice cream and waved his hand over it. It warmed up and he pushed the plate towards Draco.

""Be pre paired for Dumbledore to come show up and question you. You should feel the wards shortly. He knows I'm an era and he will be wondering if I was the reason the wards aren't in his control any longer. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you beforehand. I am aware we spoke on the issues, I still should have warned you."" Harry said dicing up the rest of the plates.


	10. Chapter 10

"I already agreed." He glanced at me.

""You might have agreed but I didn't give you all the information you'll need. Taking on the era is more than just the title Severus.""

"Clam child all is well. It will take longer than you think." Harry looked up at Salazar, that seemed to relive him.

"What happened?" I asked both of them. Harry brushed his hair behind his ear.

""Lulu, Nev and I took control of the school. I might hold both of their blood lines, I'm only able to take on one placement. Since we hold I bond I was able to be a funnel."" I nodded.

"Should I ask what bought this on?" I raised my eye brow and he glared at me.

""What do you mean by that?"" I just looked at him waiting. ""Severus."" He said getting upset.

"Very emotional lot." Salazar shook his head. Harry glared at him. "Don't give me that look little one you're the one uncloaked." Harry blinked a few times. "I to would like to know what bought this on Ray, I don't believe they chose was made yet."

""Children should not be made to make up their parents mistakes. They should not be condoned for their parents doings. For adults to allow this."" I could see marking on his neck show up. I glanced at Salazar. He looked worried.

"Grandfather." He called watching

""It's unspeakable. Their children for fuck sake. It's like walking pigs to a slater. Children are a blessing from magic. They should be protected not sent off to war. Sent off in their parents place. I knew the control was mess up but this, this."

"Harold." Ignotus said in a commanding voice. Harry wiped around and glared at the painting. The marking bleed to most his face and hands. "I believe it's time to calm down Ray. There is a solution to every problem. One just has to think of what the right solution would be."

""Do not speak to me of solutions. I don't want solutions.""

"Ray." Harry closed his mouth and folded his arms. "What's the problem?" He asked everyone. Harry waved Salazar to explain. Salazar leaned to the side and said something to Ignotus softly. He nodded.

"What are your thoughts?" Ray glared at him. His eyes were black now. Then he took a deep breath.

""Kill them all."" I blinked at him. Ignotus just raised his eye brow. ""I really do like that idea. It would solve the problem. Protection would be my next chose.""

"Protection." Salazar said. Ignotus nodded.

"On what type of skill." He asked Harry. Slowly Harry's mark was pulling back.

""My concern at this time is the kit. Beyond that nothing matters. Thought if that wasn't a concern I would start with the children at risk and move on from there. Safe haven on the full skill. I could use the school. Though it might not be big enough or really the safest place. Riddle has always wanted the school more than everything else. This was his first home and if he controls the school he controls the next generation. The wards are very weak. That could be fixed, but it will take high level casters. I could open the manor. It has the space and it is far more protected."" He said looking at the painting. Ignotus nodded and tapped his finger on the arm rest.

"How would you explain this?" Harry brushed his hair behind his ears.

""Truthfully I wouldn't like to explain. I don't wish to share. They don't need to know. I would seal have the manor before hand. Put others in charge.""

"I will give you my answer later. Work on the first two problems first little one. They will need the action now. I believe it's time for Harry to return?" He got up and walked out of the painting. I looked at Harry and saw he was debating. Then made a sign in front of himself.

""I'm very sorry."" Harry said softly. I raised my eye brow. He smiled softly and nodded. ""Why is Lucuis glaring at Salazar?"" He asked. Salazar waved his hand.

""He is very unbecoming. A pity to his family."" Salazar said. Harry rolled his eyes.

""You think everyone is unbecoming. Salazar you like maybe one person from your house out of thousands."" He said. Salazar waved his hand again.

""You asked, I answered you. He doesn't approve of my opinion of himself. I don't see why I should care when he's kissing my baseters robes. It's shameful.""

""You should have controlled your children better."" Harry told him back.

"I do not claim him." Harry rolled his eyes. "Look at them little one. Clearly I'm right."

""Be nice. Oh Severus wants to know how he would know if magic gave him the gift?"" Harry asked him.

"If that wasn't a subject changer. After the time limits you'll be able to tell." I thought about it and could see that. Harry tipped his head thinking.

""Nothing more? How would you tell if you were given the magic?"" Harry asked.

"Don't bother me with the ifs. When this shows up I'll deal with it. Are you finished with me. I do have other things to concern myself with?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

""Mental picture. Siri wants the shack."" I rolled my eyes.

""That is now your concern. Good night little one. Bring the kit around sometime. Severus."" He nodded to me, got up and walked out. ""Return my frame."" He called back.

""Will you tell Lucuis Salazar doesn't like anyone."" Harry asked me. I glanced at Lucuis and saw him fingering a wine glass. He was looking at Harry, I didn't much like the look.

"Luc?" He looked at me.

"The odds of an Elf turning dark in very low. I was lead to believe there was only one a generation and they were all part of the role blood?" Lucuis said. Harry nodded to him. "Yet here you are." I smiled when Harry gave Draco his plate.

""My blood predates the court as it is now."" Harry said, I let out a breath.

"Which Harry is." Lucuis looked at me. He raised his eye brow. I followed his lead. If he wanted to know something he would have to ask.

"Where did that skill come from Seve?" He asked me. He knew me well enough.

"Salazar created a potions to give someone the ability for a short time frame." I watched his eyes light up. "Which I don't have." They dimmed.

""Severus, the chose is yours. I have enough for now. I can make more."" Harry told me. I held Lucuis eyes waiting for him to ask.

"What's your price?" He asked me. I smirked and waved to Harry.

"All you have to do is ask." Lucuis dropped his mask. "I asked you to join me Luc so we can talk." He fingered his glass again.

"Explain what happened if you would Harry." He said. Harry looked at me. He didn't know what Lucuis wanted.

"When you left." He made a face. Then looked at me. I nodded to him and would translate.

"Throw your bond with Severus, Narcissi and Draco are pulled along. Elf's are mostly a imprinting race. This in turn will imprints onto me. It's becoming an issues with me. Elf's are also an emotional race. We tend to be ruled on our emotions. I left to become full era to Godrick." I said for Harry.

"Just Godrick?" Lucuis asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes I am both Salazar and Godrick's era. But I am unable to take on both title of era. Each era hasn't to be hold by its own body." I said for Harry. "While he holds both throw blood, Family laws won't allow him to hold both. Only a mated member of the family can hold both, the second is held by the bond mate. By magic I am the era to Salazar." I explained. Lucuis looked at me and his eyes glowed.

"What became a problem Harry?" Cissi asked.

"Since we bonded Harry's been getting an eco of Draco, until today he hasn't understood why. He thinks and feels for Draco as his kit." Draco made a face. "Child." I added. He sat up and looked right at Harry.

"I can control the pull better then my elf can. I do understand boundaries." I translated.

"I wasn't aware elf's have two beings." Cissi said looking at Harry worried.

"While I might have a high blood line I am still half blood. If I wasn't a dark elf it wouldn't be much of a spilt. We aren't fully two different people. Just one race is in the driver seat at a time. A dark elf is never the same as the born person. The queen is a wood elf, her first life was an elf, but not of nature. My first life wasn't an elf. That's what gives me a larger spilt. With myself either the human nature is in control or the elf's. Though I am always an elf. It's calmpaticed." Harry tried to explain.

"I'm following you, I just wasn't aware an elf still have human nature." She told him. "Most half bloods are the same Harry." He nodded to her. "What is bothering you with Draco?"

"Riddle is using him as a replacement for Lucuis. It's against my nature to allow him to be in danger. This wouldn't be so much of a problem if I didn't have a link with Riddle. Which means I will be watching the marking. That will bring the elf out and we will kill everyone who stands in the way." Cissi looked his face over.

"I hardly believe you will make it throw the door." Lucuis said. Harry leaned back and smirked.

"It's not wise to underestimate me Lucuis. I could have Riddle over my knee before he could pull his wand. While children should be protected, they should be punished for being naughty. Severus might be the holder of the Era of Slytherin, but I am the head of the Syltherin family. My blood is purer then his." I translated.

"You're a child yourself."

"Lucuis I haven't came of age yet." Lucuis blinked. "I came into my inhairadence before I was 13. Within 24 hours I came into my second life. You are born a elf, you don't become a black elf till you are an adult. Yet I came into both years early. I have everything I know from my elf blood, everything I've learned from my first life and then what I've learned till now. While I might be a child in many eye's I haven't been in the eyes of magic since I was 14. Do not test me. I am giving you much more benefited then you would believe."

"Why?" Cissi asked. Harry tipped his head. "Benefit, why are you."

"Because Luc is my mate." I looked at Harry as he answered her and was surprised. I looked at Lucuis. "Because he tried to kill Harry." He knew Lucuis wasn't at the minter so there had to be a different time. Cissi was even surprised and looked at Luc.

"Lucuis?" She said when he didn't, wouldn't answer. I looked at Harry.

""Truthfully Severus, trickery is in the blood. I don't condom what my father, what they did to you. But we really are twisters'. Adding Salazar just made it a little worse." I nodded to him. "Lucuis gave Ginny Wesley Tom Riddle's dairy that held a part of Riddle in it. He's also the reason Hargid was sent to Azkaban. So I thought it would be smart to give the dairy back to him. Like I thought he gave it to his elf. I just happen to have put some clothes it in. Call it justified pay back. He wasn't too pleased with me."" I pinched my nose.

""By chance do you think you had it coming?"" I asked him.

""That's beside the point. He doesn't like me.""

""Are you always so emotional."" When he didn't answer me I opened my eyes and saw his chair was empty.

"It seems you upset him Severus." I let out a breath. Then I caught something he said. I looked at the painting.

"Taz." I said. He walked into the painting a few minutes later pulling on his robes.

"I was called to be a guardian not." He looked around. "What do you need Severus?" He asked me.

""How did your grandfather punish the twins?"" He blinked and looked at me.

""What are you asking."" He said.

""When they were bad, how did he punish them."" He looked at me like I was out of my mind.

""Unless times have changed like a normal parent. Take them over his knee."" I smirked and nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'm busy." He walked back out.

"How is it I now have 3 fathers, how is this far." Draco asked everyone.

"Don't get worked up Dragon, now answer my question. What do you want." I asked. He folded his arms.

"I do not follow the Dark Lord." He said, I nodded. "I don't see why this matters."

"How many of your class mates are the same." I asked. He looked my face over. I raised my eye brow.

"Most."

"We'll come for brunch tomorrow Severus. I believe Draco is staying." I nodded. "Then tomorrow dragon." Cissi kissed Draco's head and walked out. I looked at Lucuis. He was troubled over something.

"Luc?" I watched Draco get up and slip out. "Luc." I said again and took his hand off his glass and rubbed my thumb over the back. He looked at it than me. "Brunch? Or would you like to stay?" He shook his head.

"I have some paperwork to finish. I don't like the idea of Cissi staying at the manor alone. Yes tomorrow."

"He is his own man Luc." He shook his head again.

"I already know he doesn't follow the dark lord. I've been worried about my own choices also." I looked at him. "You've never truthfully been mind Severus." He started getting up, I held his hand and followed him. I turned him to face me.

"You are concerned over nothing Lucuis. I am and have always been yours. Dose the thought of sharing bother you so much?" He looked away from me.

"What Severus do I have to offer you?" I pulled him closer.

"Why do you think I would want something now when I never have. We accepted our fate, why do you wish to fight it now." He slipped his arm around me. "Fate has never lead us down the wrong path yet. I don't see why she would now. I might be bonded to Harry, that does not change I am mated to you. If you accept this, I will be bonded to you also. You and Harry never have to accept each other. But I expect you both to be able to be around each other."

"I wouldn't be against eggs." He looked at me. I cupped his neck and kissed him.

"You never are. Think before you make your chose." He nodded and pulled back.

"Bruch." I nodded and he walked away. "Take care of our dragon." He said back to me. I waved my wand and the kitchen cleaned itself up. I walked out once it was done and saw Draco in his slick sleeping pants watching Harry's hallway.

"Draco?" He looked back at me.

"I think he's yelling at someone." I walked over to him and could hear Harry hissing to someone. I couldn't make out what was being said though. "What do you think upset him?" He asked me.

"As you should know neither of us have the best understanding of the other. It will take time to work past the past. Chess?" He looked down the hall.

"It might work the same as it does with Father Seve. Maybe you should go talk to him." I lead us to the chess board.

"The hall is warded. Our bonding didn't start off on the best stance either." He nodded and sat down. "Though I'm sure he got upset when I called him emotional."

"Aren't elf's?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Though it isn't the first time I've called him emotional. When I have in the past I was very harsh on him. It will take both of us time to get over the past." He nodded and looked down the hall.

"So Potter's an elf?" I nodded to him. "And your mate." I nodded again. "And he thinks of me as his child." I nodded. "I guess that's better than being his friend. I don't know how I feel about a father younger than me." I shook my head.

"At less you don't have his hair." He laughed and nodded.

"Who do you think he's yelling at?" He asked me.

"It could be a number of people or no one. You should already know he has a temper." He nodded. We played a game and I sent him off to bed. I grabbed a glass of whiskey and walked down Harry's hall. I was surprised his wards let me. I opened his study door and leaned against the door frame. He was sitting at his desk going throw some paperwork.

"You dropped your wards." I said after a few minutes. He shook his head no.

""They are still there. I haven't reformed then since Kearter changed them." I took a drink. Then pushed off the wall and sat down on the couch.

"What are you working on?" I asked him.

""Going throw some paperwork I received today.""

"I thought I asked you to stop blocking my side of the bond." He glared at me.

"I'm working on it. Rushing wouldn't be wise. I don't understand how it's any of your concern." I let out a breath. He folded his arms and leaned back.

"I wasn't aware there were risks." He let out a breath and brushed his hair back.

""There could be a back splash, though the bond grows slowly. I'm releasing it the same way. It's not normally smart to do. I didn't mean to snap.""

"I understand. You took what I said out of context though Harry. I'm not use to someone with so many emotions. We both will need time to get over the past and get to know each other." He nodded. "Come it's late." I said and stood. He shook his head. "Harry."

"I don't sleep at night if I can help it." I looked his face over. He looked away from me.

"I will not push us. But I would like to keep you close. Please, I'll watch over you." He looked back at me. "You aren't the only person with a problem sleeping." He looked my face over.

"You want me to join you?" He wasn't upset but something was bothering him. I nodded.

"Please." He got up and nodded. I walked him into his room and he changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. Then let me guild him to my room. I changed into my pants and walked out of the bathroom. He lost his glamour. I got us into bed and pulled him to me.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTES

I haven't written on this story in a while and at a impass with it. I would like to go on but will take me time.


End file.
